Can I borrow you for a lifetime?
by Neko-Alice-Jeanne-Yami
Summary: Semi AU- Sasuke Uchiha, un chico popular, apuesto y con dinero, lo tenia todo, excepto el amor verdadero. Pero, dicen que el amor está a la vuelta de la esquina... Literal. Conoce a su nuevo vecino rubio y de ojos azules que cambiara su forma de ver el mundo por completo, mientras descubres cosas sobre si mismo y su familia. SasuNaru. Menciones de m-preg (y posible/futuro m-preg).
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bienvenidos a otro de mis fics. Espero (la verdad si lo espero) terminar este fic, a su debido momento, claro. La verdad, es que desde hace tiempo se me había ocurrido esta idea, pero no estaba segura si hacer otro fic, ya que aún tengo otro fic (de Glee) en proceso.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad del ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto. **

**P.D: Las letras en _cursiva _son pensamientos del personaje.**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, un joven de 17 años, cabello azabache, ojos del mismo tono, una tonalidad de piel pálida. Su carácter era un tanto temperamental, no era muy social ni muy abierto con la gente (solo familia y amigos cercanos). Su familia era dueña de una corporación con mucha influencia, además de poseer mucho dinero; su familia constaba de su madre, Mikoto; su padre, Fugaku; y su hermano mayor Itachi. Era una familia pequeña, pero él así la prefería; para el eran perfectos. En fin, él pensaba que a pesar de todos esos lujos, aún le faltaba algo, pero no estaba seguro. No sabía que pronto su duda sería resuelta.

Era un día como cualquier otro en Konoha; soleado y con una brisa que surcaba los cielos acariciando la piel de quien se encontraba fuera de sus casas. Sasuke se encontraba en su casa, desayunando en la cocina. Su madre se encontraba limpiando la casa, mientras que su padre desde temprano se había ido al trabajo. Itachi se encontraba en el jardín, sintiendo aquella deliciosa brisa cuando de repente un camión de mudanza atrajo su atención. Se adentro en su casa en busca de su hermano.

-Sasuke! –le llamo su hermano mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Mm? –le respondió con su usual tono.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? –pregunto su madre.

-Hay un camión de mudanza alado de la casa.

-Oh, deben ser los nuevos vecinos, cielo –le respondió Mikoto mientras sacudía los muebles.

-Deberíamos ir a saludar… ¿No creen? –pregunto un tanto incierto Itachi.

-No, no creo… -le dijo Sasuke, aún sin mirarlo de frente.

-No seas así, Sasuke; se amable –le reprocho su mamá.

-…..Bien….

-Fuera de la casa-

-Mira, ya están sacando los muebles, tienen buen gusto.

-Y eso qué? Vas a juzgar a la gente por sus muebles? –respondió Sasuke.

-Vamos, hay que presentarnos… -le dijo Itachi mientras jalaba a su hermano hacia el camión- Disculpen… Están los dueños? –pregunto a uno de los señores que bajaban los muebles.

-Sí, están dentro.

-Muchas gracias, ven vamos a saludar -dijo Itachi mientras jalaba -nuevamente- a su hermano al interior de la residencia. Al entrar se encontraba una mujer de unos cuarenta años, pelo rojizo y largo, diciéndole los acomodadores donde poner cada mueble, cuando se dirigieron al camión a descargar más cosas, Itachi se aproximo a ella- Disculpe?

-Ah! –la mujer se volteo y pudieron observar sus ojos con una tonalidad que variaba entre el verde y el azul grisáceo- Disculpa, es que pensé que estaba sola, mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío, yo soy Itachi Uchiha, vivo alado, y él es mi hermano Sasuke…

-¿Huh? Quien?

-¿Eh? –Itachi confundido voltea a sus espaldas y se encuentra con nada. -_Sasuke, ese bastardo me las pagará, como se atreve a irse mientras nos estamos presentando, que coraje me da!_

-Minato! Ven aquí, por favor- llamo Kushina desde la sala.

-¿Qué pasa, ya terminaron de bajar todo del camión? –dijo un hombre bajando por las escaleras; era de estatura promedio, tez blanca, rubio y con ojos azules. –¿Quién es este joven?

-El es Itachi, es nuestro nuevo vecino.

-Mucho gusto, Minato Namikaze –dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Itachi.

-Mucho gusto señor- dijo correspondiendo la acción –Sean bienvenidos, si necesitan algo no duden en preguntar.

-Muchas gracias… ¿Vives solo o…?

-No, no, vivo con mis padres y mi hermano menor…

-¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano? –le pregunto Minato.

-17 años.

-Oh, nuestro hijo tiene la misma edad! –dijo Kushina juntando las manos con alegría.

-Hablando de él, donde esta? –pregunto Minato, mirando a su esposa.

-¿No estaba contigo arriba? -pregunto Kushina.

-Pensé que estaba aquí abajo contigo…

-Minato…. –le reprocho golpeando juguetonamente su brazo.

-Debe de estar en el parque… Le encanta relajarse y sentir la brisa.

-Sí, mi hermano es igual… -respondió Itachi sonriendo.

-En el parque-

-Ah, de la que me salve… Por suerte _nii-san_ estaba distraído –decía cierto azabache mientras caminaba por el parque. No quería ser grosero, pero no estaba de humor en conocer gente. Después se disculparía y daría explicaciones a su hermano y a su madre. El seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando de repente un golpe lo saco de ellos -Ouch, que..?! -volteo al suelo a ver lo que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos… ¡¿Un zapato?! De donde rayos venia?! Alzó su mirada hacia los arboles y ahí encontró a un joven que parecía de su edad. El chico era rubio y de tez bronceada. No podía distinguir mucho ya que el sol y las hojas del árbol no se lo permitían.

-Oyy, lo lamento tanto… -decía el chico mientras trataba de no reírse.

-No, yo estaba… distraído…. –¿_qué haces? Disculpándote? tú no eres así!- _¿Qué haces ahí?¿No es peligroso?- _al menos para mí sí, me golpeo su zapato._

-Es que estaba ayudando a este pajarito a volver a su nido del cual se cayó –le explico el rubio, mientras enseñaba al pájaro que traía entre sus manos.

-De seguro él puede solo…

-No lo ves?! Es un bebé, aún no sabe volar! Es por eso que lo estoy ayudando –decía mientras trepaba un poco más.

-Y si caes?

-No soy tan torpe… -le sonrió el rubio.

-Eso no me dice esto -le dijo mientras le enseñaba su zapato. Viendo (apenas) un leve sonrojo en el rostro del rubio, el Uchiha sonrió con superioridad.

-Calla, teme! Eso fue porque me molestaban los zapatos!

-Y por que aun llevas el otro puesto? –inquirió, instantes después sintió como el otro par del zapato le caía en la cabeza- Que rayos…?! –miro hacia arriba.

-Upps… -respondió el rubio sarcásticamente, cuando de repente se escucho un sonido. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el rubio se encontraba cayendo por entre las ramas del árbol.

-_Diablos!_ –sin pensarlo dos veces, Sasuke movió su cuerpo en la dirección en la que el cuerpo del rubio caía -PUM!- sonó el suelo; había logrado atraparlo, pero el peso y la velocidad no estaban de sus lado, ya que al momento del impacto cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos cayeron al suelo. El rubio encima del azabache. Ahh, que golpe… -cuando Sasuke alzo su vista, pudo apreciar mejor a rubio. Sus cabellos eran cual rayos de sol; su tez si era bronceada, tenía unas marcas como… bigotes de gato? Más bien como un zorro, sí, eso era; y sus ojos, que decir, ni el mismo cielo tiene ese color azul. Sus ojos eran cautivantes -Te encuentras bien, dobe?

-No soy un dobe, teme! –le respondió el rubio al azabache, para después darse cuenta de que tal chico se sostenía el hombre con cierta molestia –te encuentras bien?

-Eh? Si… -le respondió como si nada, aunque si sentía un dolor un tanto punzante en el hombro.

-L-lo… lo siento… -dijo el rubio mirando al suelo.

-Pudo haber sido peor…

-¿…Como? –pregunto al oji-negro.

-Pudiste haber sido tu… -al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, el rubio miro al azabache con un leve sonrojo. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo, unas voces los sacaron de aquel trance.

-Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasu…! –Itachi se quedo a la mitad de su búsqueda cuando por fin pudo ver a su hermano en el suelo- Sasuke, donde estabas? Porque te fuiste cuando estaba saludando a los nuevos veci… -volvió a enmudecer.

-¿Qué? Qué pasa?

-Ototo… emmm… quien es él? Y que hace encima de ti? –pregunto señalándolo.

-Eh? –de repente recordó que el rubio sin nombre aun seguía encima de él, y ambos seguían tirados en el suelo.

-Naruto! Naruto! Ah, ahí estas! –Minato pasó por los arbustos cuando se quedo inmóvil al ver la escena -¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto Kushina mientras se asomaba por encima del hombro de su esposo.

-Papá! Mamá!–el chico, aparentemente llamado Naruto, al ver que aun seguía encima del azabache, se levanto de inmediato, con la cara aun roja- Lo lamento, es que yo… yo estaba… y luego… -señalo a Sasuke. El cual comenzó a hablar.

-Lo que paso fue que – volteo a ver a Naruto- Naruto, si, conocí a Naruto e íbamos en dirección a su casa cuando él tropezó y cayó sobre mí. En ese momento llegó mi hermano y luego ustedes –explicó Sasuke, con toda clama.

-Ah, eso fue… Pues qué bien que se conozcan; Naruto, preséntate, es nuestro nuevo vecino! –le dijo Kushina.

-Ah! Si! – Naruto se acerco hacia Sasuke- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto.

-Sasuke… -le dijo al mismo tiempo que estrechaban manos. Ambos pudieron sentir una corriente eléctrica al momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto.

-Muy bien, basta de presentaciones formales… Que les parece si vamos por algo de comer? Les parece bien, muchachos? –pregunto Kushina mientras miraba en dirección a los hermanos Uchiha.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero será mejor que regresemos a casa, además han de estar cansados por todo eso de la mudanza –respondió Itachi.

-Bueno, será algún otro día… -así todos caminaron de vuelta a sus casas. Cuando iban a entrar a su casa correspondiente, Sasuke miro por última vez a sus vecinos, en especial a cierto rubio, quien –increíblemente- también lo miraba. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había volteado a mirar, Naruto volteo su cara, con su ya notable sonrojo. _Creo que me van a caer muy bien los nuevos vecinos._ Y con eso cerró la puerta de la casa.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Tratare de subir tantos pueda. Hasta la próxima. No olviden dejar Reviews~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por los que empezaron a seguirme, que gusto que les haya gustado tanto como para seguirme y enterarse de que es lo que pasará. Pues, sin más preámbulos, he aquí el siguiente capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad del ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se levanto temprano, ya que tenía escuela. Se baño, vistió y bajo a la cocina a desayunar. Su hermano ya se encontraba ahí, desayunando, cuando notó a su hermano (Sasuke) entrar a la cocina.

-Buenos días, ototo…

-Mm, buenos días… -respondió Sasuke mientras se dirigía al refrigerador.

-Te dormiste tarde, Sasuke?

-Algo… -mientras se sentaba con un tazón de cereal y leche.

-No pudiste dormir por la tarea?

-…Algo así… -más bien _cierto _rubio fue la razón por la cual no pudo conciliar el sueño.

- [En la escuela dentro del salón de clase] -

-Sasuke se encontraba caminando por el pasillo hasta su salón, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Llego hasta su salón y entro cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke-kun, por aquí! –llamo una chica al joven al azabache; tenía el pelo de color rosa, ojos verdes, tez blanca, su nombre era Sakura Haruno, y era una de las amigas de Sasuke.

-Buenos días… -dijo mientras tomaba su lugar, enfrente de la peli rosa.

-Muy buenos días, Sasuke-kun~ -dijo mientras también tomaba su lugar, en ese momento entro el maestro Iruka Umino.

-Muy bien clase, esperó que hayan hecho toda la tarea de Cálculo del profesor Hatake, y también la mía.

-No le entendí a lo de cálculo, crees que me… -antes de que la peli rosa terminara de hablar, Sasuke le extendió su libreta –Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun~

-Bueno, antes de empezar la clase quisiera presentarles a un nuevo compañero, acaba de mudarse a Konoha así que sean amables.

-_Podrá ser? –_pensó el azabache.

-Bien, denle la bienvenida a Naruto Uzumaki –en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió, revelando a cierto rubio de ojos azules, con el uniforme del instituto y una mochila de color negro con toques de naranja. Se acercó hasta el frente del salón donde el maestro de encontraba.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, por favor cuiden bien de mi… -dijo mientras miraba a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Muy bien, creo que te sentarás alado de… Sasuke… te parece bien? –le pregunto el maestro a Naruto. Naruto sonrió levemente a Sasuke desde el frente para luego mirar al sensei.

-Ss-si, sensei… -respondió un tanto tímido.

-No hay necesidad de apenarte, dime Iruka-sensei…

-Iruka-sensei

-Muy bien, ahora ve a sentarte para poder empezar con la clase… -y así comenzó y terminaron las 3 primeras clases, después le siguió el descanso. Ahora se encontraban saliendo de la 3era.

-Oye Naruto! Quieres venir a comer con nosotros? –grito la peli rosa desde el otro extremo del pasillo, señalando a Sasuke y a sí misma.

- [En el patio] -

-Ahh! ¿Qué bien se siente el aire fresco, no creen? –pregunta Sakura mirando a los dos chicos.

-Sí, es muy relajante… -le dijo Naruto.

-Oh, lo olvidaba –le entregó a Sasuke su libreta de Matemáticas -Gracias por tus apuntes, es solo que no le entendí, ya sabes que las matemáticas no se me dan, además tuve práctica de Hawaiano hasta tarde.

-No hay problema… -le dijo mientras agarraba el cuaderno.

-Tu practicas Hawaiano? –le pregunto el rubio.

-Sí, el año pasado fue danza árabe… Adoro la danza… ¿Te gustaría que te enseñe? –le dijo entusiasmada mientras tomaba al rubio de la mano, haciendo que se levantara. Sasuke de sólo imaginarse al rubio contoneando sus caderas en un rítmico vaivén se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-Naruto-kun, el maestro quiere hablar contigo un momento… -interrumpió un alumno.

-Eh? Ah, si… Enseguida regreso… -y con eso Naruto siguió al alumno; cuando estaba lejos de la vista de los dos jóvenes, la peli rosa miro a su amigo y vio que éste se encontraba aún viendo a lo lejos al rubio. Al notar esto, en su cara apareció una sonrisa pícara.

-Mmm, ya te vi… -le dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gusta, no es así? –al terminar de decir eso, el azabache abrió los ojos como dos platos.

-¿Q-que cosas dices?

-Oh nada… nada… Debe ser mi imaginación… -dijo mientras se alejaba y dejaba al azabache con sus pensamientos.

-_¿Qué es lo que piensa Sakura? A mí no me puede gustar ese dobe…_

-Sasuke!

-Eh? –el recién nombrado volteo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules mirándolo fijamente –que pasa, dobe?

-Mph, no me digas dobe, teme…

-Pero eso eres…. Dobe… -el rubio lo miro y volteo su cabeza, ignorándolo.

- [En la clase de Cálculo] -

-Muy bien clase, espero que hayan hecho su tarea… -pregunto un maestro con cabello platinado, tez blanca, y ojos negros (uno de sus parpados tenía una cicatriz, por lo cual no tenía el ojo abierto), además de una especie de mascara que cubre su boca. Su nombre era Kakashi Hatake.

-Si! –respondieron al unisonó todos.

-Perfecto; ahora comencemos con la clase… -dijo mientras abría el libro de Matemáticas y comenzaba a leer -Haber… La suma del cuadrado de los catetos es igual al cuadrado de la hipotenusa… Mmm, saben que… -cerro el libro -hay que hacer un trato. Voy a checar la tarea de sólo uno, UNO de ustedes, y si está correcta entonces tienen la clase libre…

-SI!

-PERO, pero si tiene aunque sea un ejercicio mal, un signo mal, les voy a poner un examen –todos los alumnos se quedaron pensando por unos momentos y viéndose entre ellos.

-Les parece? –todos los alumnos asintieron –muy bien, pueden checar entre ustedes las respuesta para ver quién es el que las tiene correcta, después, tráiganme el cuaderno del "elegido –en eso todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se juntaron en bola con sus cuadernos.

-¿Quien lo tiene todo bien?

-No se…

-A mi me falto la mitad…

-Yo ni le entendí…

-Chicos, tienen unos minutos antes de que mi oferta se acabe… -les recordaba Kakashi mientras miraba el reloj en la pared.

-Ah! –los alumnos comenzaban a alarmarse.

-Sasuke-kun! Tú tienes los apuntes, los que me… -bajando la voz –pasaste… -le recordó Sakura. Todos, voltearon a verlo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Ehh…. Mmm, está bien… -dijo el azabache.

-SI! –en eso Sasuke se acerco al sensei y le paso su cuaderno; lo extraño fue que cuando sus manos se tocaron –accidentalmente- (Al pasarle el cuaderno) sintieron una corriente eléctrica pasarles por el cuerpo… se sintió… familiar? Ambos ignoraron esto. Kakashi comenzó a checar uno por uno los ejercicios.

-Mmm… mm… mmm… -era lo único que se escuchaba en el salón aparte del reloj. Cuando termino cerró el cuaderno. Todos estaban callados esperando algún movimiento -Muy bien…

-¿Y…? –pregunto Naruto, al ver que nadie se atrevía a preguntar por el resultado.

-Parece que tendrán sus 2 horas libres…

-SI! –gritaron todos los alumnos mientras jalaban las bancas y se cada quien se reunía con sus amigos. Kakashi volteo a ver al chico rubio que había hablado hace unos momentos, no lo reconocía de ninguno de sus grupos.

-Disculpa… -llamó la atención del rubio –¿Eres nuevo, no es así?

-Sí, soy Naruto Uzumaki, sensei… -respondió sonriendo.

-Uzumaki? Mmm…. Tu madre no es de casualidad Kushina?

-Oh, conoce a mi madre? –le pregunto Naruto al sensei.

-Si, al igual que a tu padre… De hecho fui alumno suyo.

-Enserio?! –_wow quien pensaría que mi nuevo sensei tuvo a mi padre de sensei! _-pensó Naruto.

-Por cierto, Sasuke… Aquí tienes tu cuaderno, bien hecho –dijo mientras le extendía el cuaderno sonriendo.

-Mm, gracias… -igual que hace un rato, cuando sus manos se tocaron, una corriente volvió a pasar. Ambos se miraron fijamente, hasta voltear a otro lado –vamos a sentarnos, dobe…

-Si… ¡Que no soy un dobe, teme! –le reprochó mientras los seguía hasta sus lugares.

-_Eso fue extraño…_ pensaron tanto como Kakashi como Sasuke.

- [Saliendo de la escuela] –-

-Ahh, creí que Química no se acabaría nunca! Juro que estuve a punto de dormirme! –decía Sakura mientras se estiraba.

-A mí me pareció muy interesante –dijo Naruto.

-Enserio? Le entiendes y todo?

-Sí, es mu fác… -antes de que terminara, la peli rosa lo jaló del brazo y lo acerco hasta ella.

-Bien, está decidido, tú me ayudaras en Química, Sasuke en Matemáticas, y si a ti se te dificulta alguna otra materia nosotros te ayudamos, va? –le sugirió Sakura, sonriendo.

-E-está bien…

-¡Está decidido! –y con eso cada quien se dirigió a su casa.

- [En casa de Naruto] -

-Ya llegue! –dijo Naruto mientras cruzaba la puerta de su casa y pasaba por el pasillo.

-Por aquí, Naruto! –escucho a su padre decirle, así que se dirigió hasta la sala donde Minato se encontraba sentado en el sillón individual, leyendo el periódico.

-Como te fue en la escuela, hijo?

-Naruto? –pregunto su mamá desde la cocina –Eres tú, cariño?

-Si Kushina, Naruto me iba a contar justamente como le fue…

-Oh! –Kushina salió de la cocina con un bowl- Cuenta, cuenta!

-Pues me fue bien, hice nuevos amigos… -dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Ah! Felicidades Naruto! –le dijo la mamá abrazándolo.

-Por cierto papá, me encontré con un viejo alumno tuyo…. Kakashi Hatake.

-Oh, Kakashi es ahora maestro? Quien lo diría… -le respondió su padre dejando de ver el periódico.

-Aja, creo que voy a cambiarme…. –y con eso se dirigió a las escaleras.

-No te tardes, la comida estará lista pronto –le dijo Kushina. Minato espero a que Naruto estuviera en su cuarto, para mirar a Kushina, quien –seguramente- pensó lo mismo que él, ya que también lo miraba.

-Creo que es hora de visitar a mi viejo alumno…

* * *

**Bien, creo que este es algo corto, pero la verdad no se me ocurría mucho. Prometo que el próximo será más emocionante. Y para los que creen que va a haber algo con Kakashi y Sasuke o algo así, no están DEL TODO equivocados, si pasara algo, pero no yaoi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí Neko-Alice con otro capítulo del fic! Wow, sí que estoy tratando de no dejarlos esperando. También tengo que escribir mi otro fic. Pero estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad del ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake, de 33 años de edad, se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, fumando en su descanso. Sí, era un hábito horrible, pero sólo fumaba cuando se sentía triste o confundido. Había comenzado hace unos años. Y en este momento se sentía confundido.

-¿Fumando a escondidas? –con eso Kakashi volteo alarmado su cabeza para encontrarse con su antiguo sensei, Minato Namikaze.

-Minato-sensei…

-Hace mucho, Kakashi… -le respondió Minato alzando su mano, saludando. Empezó a caminar hacia su ex alumno, cuando éste se volteo, dándole la espalda.

-No te ofendas sensei pero, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Te enteraste por Naruto? –le pregunto Kakashi aún sin voltear a verlo.

-¿De quién más? -le sonrió -Kakashi… no me digas que te convertiste en maestro… _por eso… _-cuando el peli plata no respondió, Minato se sentó a su lado –así que eso era, no?

-Yo… no fue por eso… es solo que…

-¿Tenias la esperanza de que lo encontrarías? De que lo reconocerías cuando lo vieras?

-Algo así…

-Kakashi, acordamos en que…

-Ya se, ya se! Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que… cuando veo a algún chico… Kami-sama, lo anhelaba.

-Lo siento mucho, ni siquiera yo sé donde está –le respondió Minato.

-Sí, si lo sabes… Lo dejaste con sus familiares más cercanos, tú mismo me lo dijiste.

-Sí, pero no se quienes eran, nunca los vi…

-Ahh, creo que voy a irme temprano hoy… -dijo el peli plata mientras se ponía de pie.

-Bien, cuídate… -le dijo el rubio.

-Gracias, igual… Salúdame a Kuhsina -y con eso, salió por la puerta. Minato se quedó ahí, mirando el cielo claro.

- [En la casa de Naruto, tarde] -

-Minato -le llamó Kushina a su esposo, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro de el sillón individual –Minato, sabes qué día es hoy?

-Mmm? –levantó su vista -No, que día?

-Cielo –dijo entre dientes –no me digas que no sabes que día es hoy?

-Mmm… 26?

-Minato! –Kushina le pego con un cojín de la sala – cómo puedes olvidar nuestro aniversario!

-Estoy jugando, linda… -se levanta del sofá individual y se dirige a su habitación, mientras Kushina le seguía reclamando. Sacó algo del armario y volvió a la sala, donde la pelirroja seguía reprimiéndolo.

-¡Es increíble, es inaudito! –Minato se para enfrente de ella y empieza a abrir la caja -Es… es…! -ve el collar de diamantes dentro de la caja -Es hermoso! Minato, no debiste… -mientras agarraba la caja.

-Sólo lo mejor para la mejor…

-Minato… -se sonroja.

-Por que no le vas a enseñar a Naruto tu obsequio?

-Sí, eso hare! –dijo emocionada -¿Dónde está?

-Arriba, en su cuarto.

-Muy bien –le da un beso rápido y sale corriendo –¡Naruto, tienes que ver esto!

-Ah, qué mujer… -se acerca al teléfono y comienza a marcar –Si? Tengo una reservación a nombre de . Si? Muy bien, a las 8? Perfecto, muchas gracias –cuelga el teléfono. En ese momento Kushina entro de nuevo a la sala.

-Naruto dijo que era precioso, y que se me vería muy bien! Por cierto, ¿Con quién estabas al teléfono?

-Te tengo otra sorpresa… -le dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡¿Otra?! Wow, Minato, estás llenó de sorpresas hoy.

-Ya te lo dije, "Sólo lo mejor para la mejor"

-¿Y qué es? –pregunto interesada.

-Ah, nada, nada, solo una reservación en "Le petit coffre de l'amour".

-Ah! "Le petit coffre de l'amour"! Minato, te amo! –salto hacia él, besándolo varias veces.

-Wow! –dijo cierto rubio que bajaba por las escaleras -Espérense hasta que estén en el restaurante, no? O solos…

-Naruto! –le respondió Kushina, mientras se separaba de Minato, pero sin soltar su mano.

- [En la tarde-noche (como a las 7] -

-¿Kushina, ya estas lista? Hay que salir media hora antes para no perder la reservación! –le decía Minato, mientras se terminaba de peinar. En eso la puerta del baño se abrió. Kushina apareció con un hermoso largo vestido negro y con –por supuesto- el collar que le había regalado Minato. Tenía los labios pintados de un tono más claro que su cabello, el cual llevaba recogido.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Wow, si no fuera casado… -dijo esto rodeando la cintura de la pelirroja con sus manos.

-Basta! –le dijo mientras le pegaba juguetonamente en el hombro –ya está todo listo?

-Sí, sólo vamos a despedirnos de Naruto –ambos se dirigieron al cuarto del rubio. Abrieron la puerta, encontrando al rubio sentado en su escritorio, haciendo la tarea -Naruto, ya nos vamos... Si necesitas algo, el número del restaurante está pegado en la nevera.

-Está bien papa.

-No te preocupes, cielo, no nos tardaremos mucho… Sólo cenaremos, bailaremos, charlaremos… -le explico Kushina.

-Sí, llamaremos cuando vengamos en camino

-No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien. Ustedes disfruten de su velada.

-Por eso te quiero –le dijo su mama al mismo tiempo de que lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Diviértanse! –y con eso sus padres salieron del cuarto. Naruto escucho la puerta de la casa y luego la del auto. Se asomo por la ventana y vio el coche de sus padres desaparecer por la calle -Ahh, que aburrido. Que se supone que haga hasta que mis papas lleguen? -Naruto salió a su balcón y desde ese balcón (de su recamara) podía ver el balcón de la otra casa (la de los Uchiha). Sabía muy bien que la habitación pertenecía al Uchiha menor, así que no perdió tiempo y comenzó a aventar unas piedritas de una maseta que se encontraba en su balcón. Después de la tercera o cuarta piedrita, las puertas de vidrio se abrieron mostrando la figura del azabache, quien tenía una toalla en su cuello. Aparentemente se acababa de bañar.

-¿Qué pasa, dobe? –le pregunto Sasuke al rubio.

-Ehh, bueno, mis papas no van a estar hoy en la noche, así que pensé que… no sé, si tú quieres… puedes venir y jugamos videojuegos o vemos una película, o leer un libro o…

-Una película estaría bien… -le respondió el azabache.

-Ah, sí claro! –le respondió el rubio, sonriendo. Ambos se quedaron callados, cómo esperando a que el otro dijera algo.

-Bien, entonces…? –pregunto Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio.

-Entonces? –inquirió el rubio.

-A qué hora, dobe… -le dijo semi molesto.

-No me digas dobe, teme! Y seria alrededor de las 8.

-Bien, ahí estaré…

-No te vayas a perder… -_que rayos fue eso?! "No te vayas a perder…_"_ Dios, Naruto, lo mejor será que te vayas… -_Quiero decir…Está bien –y con eso desapareciódel balcón, cerrando las puertas tras de él. El azabache se quedo ahí unos segundos más, hasta que también desapareció en su cuarto.

* * *

**Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado. M encanto cómo quedo la parte de Minato y Kushina, son TAN PERFECTOS juntos (casi igual que SasuNaru). El prox. Continuara con la "pijamada" y, hasta donde llevo, es muy interesante (en mi opinión). Espero Reviews~**

El vestido de Kushina: vestido-negro-largo-fiesta-noche-grandes-gorditas- especiales_MLA-O-2668152806_

El collar de Kushina: .


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Hago lo mejor que puedo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad del ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto****. **

* * *

Naruto estaba arreglando todo para esta noche. Se encontraba en la sala, acomodando los videojuegos, encendiendo la televisión, trayendo las botanas, etc. Sólo esperaba a que cierto azabache tocara a su puerta. No entendía porque se sentía tan nervioso. Sólo iban a jugar videojuegos, ver películas, ordenar una pizza y hablar. Nada extraño o algo parecido. Aun así, su mente daba vueltas. En ese momento el timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-_Es él!_ Tranquilo, Naruto, solo abre la puerta –se dirigió a la entrada y giro la perilla. En la entrada se encontraba Sasuke, con una bolsa de papas y un six pack de Dr. Pepper.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto el azabache al darse cuenta de que el rubio no reaccionaba.

-Eh? A sí! Pasa! –le dijo el rubio, haciéndose a un lado.

-¿Y? Donde lo dejo? –pregunto el de cabello azabache alzando el six pack.

-Ah, en la mesa, sígueme –lo llevó hasta la mesa, donde colocaron las cosas -¿Quieres jugar videojuegos? –le pregunto el rubio.

-Claro… -después de jugar un rato videojuegos, ambos ordenaron una pizza y optaron por ver una película. Naruto dijo que Sasuke debería de ver Moulin Rouge! Aunque el azabache negó al principio, acepto la oferta del rubio. Pusieron la película y comenzaron a verla.

-No entiendo, porque intentó violarla? –preguntaba Sasuke mientras agarraba otro pedazo de pizza.

-Bueno, es obvio que es un psicópata!

-Qué clase de película me haces ver, dobe –miro por la ventana- Oh, creo que va a llover…

-Eh? –el rubio se levanto del sofá y miro por la ventana –espero que no sea una tormenta…

-Mmm? Pasó algo, Naruto?

-No, nada… hay que seguir viendo la… -fue interrumpido por un fuerte relámpago que apareció en la ventana –Ah! –se sorprendió el rubio.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es sólo que… -volvió a ser interrumpido otro relámpago, pero esta vez el relámpago sonó por toda la residencia -Ahh! –y con eso el rubio desapareció de la sala, dejando a un azabache muy confundido.

-Naruto? –puso pausa a la película y subió por las escaleras. Entró por la puerta que se encontraba ya abierta. Obvio, ese era el cuarto del dobe. Se puso a pensar en donde se pudo haber escondido el rubio, cuando escucho un ruido, más bien parecido a un sollozo provenir de debajo de la cama -Naruto? –Sasuke se deslizo bajo la cama, alzando la sabana encontrando al rubio llorando y temblando. Abrió sus ojos y miro al azabache, con voz temblorosa le habló.

-Sa-sa-Sasuke, estoy asusta-tado…

-Está bien, Naruto… Ven –le dijo mientras extendía su mano al rubio –No va a pasar nada –el rubio tomo la mano y ambos salieron de debajo de la cama. Mientras iban caminando en dirección a la puerta, otro rayo cayó estruendosamente. Naruto corrió a esconderse en el armario que se encontraba abierto –Naruto! –se acercó al armario –Ven, sal Naruto.

-No!

-Vamos, no va a pasar nada, hay que seguir viendo la película.

-N-no quiero!

-Deja de ser tan terco y val del closet! –ambos se quedaron callados por un momento. Esa frase había sonado muy sugestiva. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se sonrojaron ante lo dicho –Q-quiero decir…! Ehh… No tienes nada que temer.

-Claro que sí! Acaso no viste los rayos? Dios, soy patético! A esta edad y sigo teniendo miedo -otro momento silencioso e incomodo, pero no hasta que el azabache hablo.

-Yo también, de niño, le tenía miedo a las tormentas… -confeso Sasuke.

-…E-enserio? –preguntó -aun dentro del armario- el rubio.

-Sí, pero me di cuenta de que estaba bien que tuviera miedo. Todos tenemos miedo de algo.

-… -el rubio seguía callado. Así que el azabache continuó.

-Por favor, sal Naruto. Te prometo que todo estará bien, yo te protegeré.

-…..Enserio?

-Si no lo fuera no me atrevería a decirlo –en ese momento la puerta del armario comenzó a abrirse muy, pero muy lentamente. En lo que se abría, otro rayo cayó, haciendo otro estruendoso ruido. Para su sorpresa, el rubio no se volvió a encerrar, si no que se lanzo a los brazos del azabache, haciendo que este lo atrapara antes de caer –Todo está bien, te dije que yo te protegería –Naruto con esas palabras se tranquilizo –Quieres que terminemos de ver la película? –el rubio movió la cabeza en forma de negación –Bien, porque yo tampoco quería terminar de verla.

-Jajaja… -el rubio rio a lo bajo. Eso calmo al azabache.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir ¿no crees?

-Si… -después de cambiarse la ropa a pijamas y de cepillarse los dientes, ambos regresaron al cuarto. Naruto saco un sleeping bag grande y lo puso alado de la cama.

-Tú duerme en mi cama, Sasuke… -le dijo el rubio señalando su cama.

-No, está bien… Dormiré en el suelo.

-No, tú eres mi invitado, dormirás en mi cama –dijo el rubio.

-Está bien, enserio… -le respondió el azabache mientras se acostaba en el sleeping bag.

-Bien… -se dirigió a su cama luego de apagar la luz -luego no te quejes de tus dolores de espalda o si te da gripa –le reprocho Naruto mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

-Lo que digas, buenas noches, dobe…

-Buenas noches, Sasuke… -Naruto espero unos minutos hasta que el azabache se quedara profundamente dormido y salió de la cama.

- [11:30 p.m. Llegando del restaurante] -

-¿Que delicia fue la comida, no crees? –le pregunto la pelirroja a su marido.

-Sí, al igual que la selección de música –respondió mientras colgaba las llaves y el paraguas.

-Aja, iré a ver cómo están los muchachos… -dijo Kushina mientras subía por las escaleras. Cuando llegó al cuarto de Naruto, abrió la puerta asomo la cabeza. Cuando vio a las dos figuras durmiendo sonrió, pero luego notó algo -Oww, Minato mira… -llamó a su esposo que iba subiendo por las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa? –Minato entro al cuarto y vio la escena que se encontraba ahí: Ambos estaban dormidos; Naruto estaba acostado, pero no en su cama, si no en el suelo, alado del azabache. Ambos estaban de costado, "mirándose" unos a los otros. Sasuke tenía su brazo izquierdo como almohada para él y Naruto.

-¿Acaso no se ven de lo más lindo? –le preguntó Kushina a su esposo.

-Mmm, sí, claro… -decía mirando extraño a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlos para hacerles saber que estamos aquí?

-No, parecen cansados… Además, aun no termina nuestro aniversario, cielo... –dijo mirándola con ojos lujuriosos.

-Minato… -le dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba, y retrocedía. Él la agarro de la cintura y la junto a su cuerpo –¿Seguro que no deberíamos despertarlos?

-Sí, déjalos dormir, Kushina. _Al dormir entramos en un mundo que es enteramente nuestro._

* * *

**Dejad Reviews! Naah! Si les gusta dejen, si no pues… no sé, lean un libro o algo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Damn! Otra vez me ausenté! Lo siento muchos a los que siguen mi fic! T.T Es que los exámenes finales estuvieron (algunos) difíciles… Pero ahora si ya termine con ellos. Ya no más clases. No más tareas. Sólo dedicarme a continuar y terminar éste fic.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad del ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la residencia Uzumaki dos jóvenes se encontraban desayunando, preparados para ir a la escuela. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se dirigieron a la entrada.

-Mamá! Ya vamos a la escuela! –grito Naruto desde la entrada. Su mamá bajo por las escaleras y abrazó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-*smuack* Hasta luego, cielo~ -Kushina se volteo hacia Sasuke, quien sólo la miro. La pelirroja extendió sus brazos, incitando un abrazo –Vamos, Sasuke!

-Ehh… no estoy seguro… -dijo el azabache rascándose la nuca.

-Vamos…. –lo incitó Kushina -Son gratis! –el Uchiha se limitó a sonreír y a abrazarla. Naruto se sintió un tanto celoso, _lo hubiera abrazado yo _–Muy bien, que tengan un buen día en la escuela!

- [En la escuela] -

-¡¿Oigan, escucharon?! –dijo Sakura mientras corría hacia los chicos –hay un nuevo profesor de Historia.

-¿Kurenai-sensei ya tomó su licencia de maternidad? –preguntó Naruto a la peli rosa.

-Sí, ya está a sólo 2 meses para dar a luz. Ay, deseo ver a su hermosos bebé!

-Chicos, por favor tomen asiento, tengo un anuncio… -dijo un maestro de pelo negro con un cigarrillo en la boca.

-Ese es Asuma-sensei, enseña Educación Física y es esposo de Kurenai-sensei… -le informo Sakura a Naruto. Éste sólo sonrió.

-Muy bien alumnos, tenemos un nuevo profesor que estará enseñando Historia, así que trátenlo bien -En ese momento, entró un hombre al salón. Era alto, tenía el pelo y ojos negros, tez blanca,

-Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Tobi Akatsuki, pero pueden llamarme Tobi-sensei –se presento el maestro.

-Son todos suyos, Akatsuki-san… -dijo Asuma mientras se marchaba. En cuanto cruzo la puerta, todos los alumnos empezaron a hablar sobre el nuevo sensei.

-¡Wow, es muy guapo!

-Y alto.

-¿Será casado? –pregunto Sakura a Naruto.

-¡Sakura-chan! –le reprochó Naruto con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. _Aunque debo admitir que si es muy bien parecido… _Ah! No habré pensado eso en voz alta o sí?

-Sí, si lo hiciste… -le respondió una voz. Naruto alzó su vista para encontrarse con el nuevo sensei sonriéndole, mientras que los demás contenían las ganas de reír.

-Ehh…

-No te preocupes, lo tomaré como un cumplido… -le dijo mientras se alejaba hacia el pizarrón –Muy bien, clase… su sensei me dijo desde donde se quedaron, así que retomemos el ultimo capitulo…

-¡Porque no me dijiste que había hablado en voz alta! O que él se encontraba enfrente de mí! –le decía Naruto a la peli rosa en voz baja.

-Lo siento, no pensé que fueras a hablar en voz alta…

-¡Mph! –Naruto "indignado" se dispuso a poner atención en clase. Cuando la clase termino, todos empezaron a salir para la siguiente clase, no antes sin entregar sus trabajos pendientes (que tenían con Kurenai).

-Muy bien, gracias… gracias… -Tobi-sensei se encontraba sentado (literal) en el escritorio, mientras los alumnos le entregaban los trabajos y se despedía de ellos. En eso pasaron los últimos 3.

-Aquí tiene sensei –dijo Sakura.

-Ah, Haruno-san, Kurenai habla muy bien de ti, estoy ansioso de leer tus trabajos.

-Muchas gracias! –y se fue, esperando afuera de la puerta a sus amigos.

-Aquí tiene sensei… -dijo Naruto.

-Muchas gracias, también espero leer tus trabajos, Naruto-kun –le dijo el sensei mientras le sonreía. El rubio sólo se sonrojo.

-Aquí tiene… -dijo el azabache interrumpiendo a los otros dos. Solo miraba a su sensei de manera muy peculiar. El otro sólo sonrió, _Oh, creo que se puso celoso…._

Al recibir los trabajos del azabache las manos de los dos se rozaron y ambos sintieron una pequeña descarga. Sólo se miraron a los ojos, para después ignorarlo.

-Que tengan un buen día, muchachos...

-Igualmente, sensei! –le dijo Naruto, mientras sacaba al azabache del salón. En el pasillo se reunieron con Sakura y caminaron a su siguiente clase. Sasuke se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Ese encuentro con el nuevo sensei fue…

-_Me paso lo mismo con Kakashi… _-pensó Sasuke-Qué extraño…

-¿Que es extraño, Sasuke? –le pregunto el rubio.

-Tú forma de caminar, dobe… Nunca había visto un caminar así desde Jurassic Park…

-¡Teme! –Desde la puerta del salón, Tobi miraba divertido la escena.

-Ah, que niños… Creo que me llevare muy bien con ellos… -y entró al salón para recoger los trabajos y llevárselos para calificarlos. No muy lejos de ahí, Kakashi se encontraba en la sala de maestros calificando unos exámenes cuando escucho una voz a su espalda.

-Disculpa, soy nuevo, ¿crees que me puedas indicar dónde queda el salón 202?

-Sí, claro, está por… -cuando volteo para indicarle el lugar a la persona, se quedó inmóvil al ver de quien se trataba -¿Obito?

* * *

**Nota: Tobi/Obito no se ve cómo en el manga, me refiero a su rostro. Su rostro se ve muy bien (miaw~), y también posee ambos ojos. Les explicare en el prox. capitulo. Sorry por el capitulo corto, es que no se me ocurría mucho. T.T**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siguiente capítulo. Aqui aparecen 2 nuevos personajes! (uno ya introducido en el anterior) Disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad del ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

-¿O-obito? –el nombrado sólo volteo la cabeza a los lados y hacia atrás confundido, buscando a tal persona.

-¿Disculpa? Creo que te equivocaste de persona… mi nombre es Tobi Akatsuki, soy el nuevo maestro de Historia… -dijo Tobi extendiendo su mano hacia el peli plata.

-Oh, claro, claro; ¿eres el remplazo de Kurenai, no es así? –dijo mientras aceptaba su mano en señal de saludo.

-Sí, ¿y tú eres...?

-Ah, Kakashi Hatake, enseño Cálculo, mucho gusto…

-Kakashi, mmm… -se quedó pensando unos segundos -ehh, ¿podrías devolverme mi mano? –la vista del peli plata se dirigió hacia sus manos. Éste, soltó sus manos y se volteo para que el peli negro no notara su sonrojo.

-Perdona…

-Descuida –miro el reloj de la pared –oh, rayos! Ya es tarde para mi siguiente clase! –agarro unos libros de su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta –Fue un placer el conocerte. –y salió.

-_Estoy seguro que era… no, no es posible,_ sólo es un parecido, un increíble parecido… -se quedo pensando Kakashi.

-[En clase con los chicos]-

-¿E Iruka-sensei? –pregunto Naruto, entrando al salón y sentándose en una banca alado de Sakura.

-No sé, tal vez se le hizo tarde... Bueno –volteo su banca hacia la del rubio- cambiando de tema ¿quieres ir a ver una película conmigo?

-Ah? Claro, Sakura-chan.

-¡Genial! ¿Qué te parece hoy en la noche? Digo, si no nos dejan mucha tarea…

-Sí, sólo es cuestión de preguntarle a mis padres –le dijo el rubio. En eso llego Sasuke al salón y se sentó alado de Sakura.

-¿Dónde estabas? Qué tal si el sensei llegaba temprano? –le reprocho la peli rosa. Cuando el azabache iba a hablar, la chica lo interrumpió –Bueno, ya me dirás que lo sientes, pero no importa… ¿Te gustaría ir al cine con nosotros? –dijo al tiempo en que señalaba a Naruto y a sí misma. El azabache simplemente miro al rubio.

-Si, por qué no… -se limito a responder.

-_¡Sí! _–pensó el rubio. Un momento después llegó el sensei y comenzó la clase.

-Muy bien alumnos, la lección de hoy… -Al otro lado del edificio Kakashi iba corriendo (inusualmente) por los pasillos. Su encuentro con cierto peli negro le había quitado tiempo de clase.

-¡Rayos! Se me hizo tarde! Me queda menos de la mitad de mi hora! –iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que al cruzar el pasillo venia alguien igualmente apurado corriendo. No se dio cuenta hasta que esa persona y él chocaron -¡Ahh! –gritaron ambas personas al caer al suelo. Kakashi se tallaba la cabeza cuando una voz atrajo su atención.

-¿Estás bien? Ah, eres tú! –alzo su vista y vio a _Tobi!_

-_Obi…_ Quiero decir, Akatsuki-sensei… Que sorpresa… -el pelinegro le ofreció una mano para levantarse.

-Perdona, es que llegaba tarde a una clase… Y es _Tobi_… -le corrigió.

-Tobi-sensei, yo…

-_Tobi_… sólo Tobi… -le volvió a corregir.

-Bien… ¿no iba tarde para su clase? –pregunto el peli plata. El otro sólo miro su reloj y se alarmo.

-¡Rayos! No puedo llegar tarde! Perdona por quitarte el tiempo! –sale corriendo dejando al peli plata ahí parado. Se quedó ahí, hasta que recordó algo importante.

-¡Las clases! –y también salió corriendo.

-[Saliendo de la escuela]-

-¿Y? –pregunto la peli rosa a su amigo rubio, que acababa de colgar en el celular.

-Dijeron que si. Siempre y cuando no regresara tarde.

-También a mi… -dijo Sasuke.

-Bien! Vamos a buscar mi auto –dijo la peli rosa.

-¿Tienes auto? –pregunto Naruto asombrado.

-Sí, regalo de mis 15 años. No te preocupes, soy una excelente conductora…

-Ah, qué alivio…

-Aunque eso no es lo que dijo mi instructor de manejo… -vio la cara del rubio –jajaja, es un chiste, vamos!

Dentro de las instalaciones, los maestros también preparaban sus cosas para regresar a sus casas. Kakashi estaba recogiendo todo, agarro su portafolio y salió de la sala de maestros.

-Auch… -Kakashi miro para ver con quien había chocado ahora. Cuando alzo la vista se encontró con unos ojos negros. Era nadie más que Tobi.

-Parece que cada vez que nos vemos, terminamos en el suelo y yo recogiéndote de él… -le dijo Tobi a Kakashi mientras le daba la mano.

-Si… jejeje… -aceptó su mano, de nuevo. Miro el suelo y vio sus papeles tirados. _Rayos… _Empezó a recogerlos, cuando una mano hizo lo mismo. Volteo y vio a Tobi ayudándolo –no tienes por qué hacerlo. Podrías llegar tarde a tu casa.

-No pasa nada, no hay nadie esperándome ahí –el peli plata se quedo un momento callado. _Muy bien, es soltero, eso es algo bueno… ¡¿Qué?! Que estoy pensando?! _–y tú?

-Eh? –el peli plata alzo la vista.

-¿Tu esposa no se pondrá impaciente por qué llegues tarde? –le pregunto el pelinegro mientras le entregaba sus cosas y se ponían de pie.

-Enserio… -lo miro Kakashi.

-¿Qué?

-¿Enserio vas a usar el viejo truco de "tu espos no se molestara"? –el otro solo se sorprendió –Sé que sabes que no soy casado… Además mientras me ayudabas a recoger mis cosas, miraste al menos 2 veces mi mano en busca de algún tipo de sortija –el pelinegro se quedo callado y pronto apareció un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Lo habían descubierto.

-Eh… -empezó a rascarse la nuca –fui tan obvio?

-Pues, si te hace sentir mejor… Utilizaste mal la palabra; no sería "esposa" en mi caso… -y con eso se fue con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-[De vuelta con los chicos]-

-Wow, ¿ese es tu auto? (un auto Ford Fiesta 2011 de color rojo) –pregunto el rubio.

-¿Que esperabas, un Barbie coche? –le dijo la peli rosa mientras abría la puerta y se adentraba al auto; el rubio y el azabache hicieron lo mismo -¡Vamos al cine! –dijo Sakura mientras arrancaba su coche. Cuando llegaron al cine, fueron por las entradas –Muy bien, ¿qué película quieren ver?

-Mmm, no se… una comedia –dijo Naruto –O lo que ustedes prefieran…

-¿Qué te parece una comedia romántica?- pregunto la peli rosa, a lo que el rubio asintió –Muy bien, yo voy por las entradas, ustedes ocúpense de la comida -El rubio y el azabache fueron por la comida, pidieron palomitas grandes, 3 refrescos con hielo, nachos y unos M&M's y se dirigieron hacia la peli rosa, quien los esperaba para entrar a la sala. Entraron y escogieron sus asientos: Sakura, luego Sasuke y después Naruto. Se repartieron la comida y empezó la película. Cómo a la mitad, Sasuke ya estaba un tanto harto de tanto romance y "cursilerías"; mientras que Sakura y Naruto andaban metidos en la trama.

_-Pero Roberto, somos de mundos diferentes… _

_-¡Eso no me importa, ya no importa! No importa si tu eres la hija del mejor pastor de todo Oklahoma, _

_-No creo que…_

_-Shh, no hables más… mi amor…_

_-Oh, Roberto~_

Sasuke se estaba desesperando, _¿Cómo fue que acepte a ver esto?_ Miro a su izquierda y vio a cierto rubio, sus ojos pegados a la pantalla. Entonces, sonrió un poco. Miro tentadoramente la mano de Naruto y una idea cruzo por su mente. Sasuke tomo la mano del rubio y entrelazo sus dedos. El rubio al sentir presión en su mano, miro al azabache. Sus miradas se cruzaron y sonrieron. La peli rosa miro a sus amigos y pensó _"creo que ellos están haciendo su propia película romántica, jajaja"._ Cuando termino la película, toda la gente salió de la sala. Los tres amigos no eran la excepción.

-Debo admitirlo, creí que le titulo "Sofía de Oklahoma" era muy raro… -dijo la peli rosa -¿Y qué les pareció la película? Digo, lo que alcanzaron a ver… -dijo la peli rosa, molestándolos.

-¿Qué, que quieres decir? –le pregunto Naruto, sonrojándose.

-Oh, nada, nada –volteo a ver a Sasuke, que sólo tenía un pequeño tono rojo en sus mejillas -¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?

-Nn… -se limito a decir el azabache.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Naruto.

-Nada, dobe… -le dijo el azabache, tratando de evitar la conversación.

-¡No me digas dobe, teme!

-Solo digo lo que veo… -Naruto empezó a perseguirlo hasta afuera del cine. La peli rosa los siguió y llegaron a la entrada, donde Sasuke simplemente evitaba que Naruto lo "atacara" impidiéndole el paso con su mano. El otro forcejeaba pero no logro nada.

-No has cambiado en nada, primo… -los tres muchachos voltearon y vieron a un chico de su misma edad, cabello negro corto, ojos del mismo color, tez pálida. Sasuke dejó su mano (la que le impedía el paso al rubio) y miro sorprendido.

-¿Sai? –pregunto el azabache, él otro solo sonrió.

* * *

**Ok, Sai entra a la historia! Y cómo primo de nuestro lindo Sasuke! Espero Reviews!~ Es lo que me da fuerza y esperanza para seguir escribiendo :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahora sí! Ya estuve avanzando con los capítulos, pero no sé si subir más de uno al día. Quizás si, para que se mantengan entretenidos. Ustedes díganme: Debería subir más de uno al día?**

**KudoShuri: Sí, lo admito, iba a poner el coche de Sakura rosa. Pues, no sé, pensé que le quedaba. Pero pensé "es muy obvio, además, me van a linchar… o a ella… o a las dos! o.o"**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad del ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

-¿Sai? Qué haces aquí? –peguntó el azabache, viendo al chico enfrente de él.

-Pues vine a visitarlos… -le dijo Sai.

-Me refiero a aquí, afuera del cine.

-Ah, pues tu mamá me dijo que estarías en el cine con unos amigos, así que decidí venir a saludarte.

-Bien, ya viniste, saludaste, ahora te puedes ir… -le dijo el azabache irritado.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tus amigos? –dijo Sai señalando a Naruto y Sakura, detrás de Sasuke.

-No…

-¡Sasuke-kun! –le reprochó la peli rosa –Soy Sakura Haruno, amiga de Sasuke –dijo al tiempo en que estiraba su mano para estrechar la del peli negro.

-Soy Sai, primo del señor alegría… -le dijo mientras besaba la mano de la peli rosa. Después miró al rubio.

-Ah, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.

-Un placer… -dijo al mismo tiempo en que repetía la misma acción que con la peli rosa. Tanto Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron rojos, pero por diferentes razones. Naruto por pena, Sasuke por enojo y Sakura por risa.

-[En la casa de los Uchihas]-

-Ay, ¿no es una grata sorpresa, Sasuke? –decía su mamá mientras abrazaba a Sai.

-No lo sé, ¿lo es? –su mamá solo ignoro el comentario.

-Bien, cielo, siéntete como en tu casa… ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Muy bien, gracias tía –le respondió Sai.

-Sasuke, ayuda a tu primo con su equipaje… -le dijo su padre. Sasuke de mala gana lo hizo. Había una habitación para huéspedes, era lo bueno ya que no tendría que compartir su habitación con ese tipo. Cruzó por la puerta y dejo caer las maletas de mala gana. Horas después, a la hora de la cena.

-Oye, mi tía dice que la cena está lista… -le dijo Sai al azabache desde la puerta, quien se encontraba jugando un videojuego.

-Nn… -Sasuke ni volteo a verlo. Sai estuvo a punto de irse, pero entro al cuarto y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Oye, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si tiene que ver con si eres un idiota, si, lo eres… -el otro lo ignoró.

-¿Te molestaría si saliera con tu amiguito rubio?

-¿Qué? –pregunto el azabache dejando de ver el videojuego.

-Ya sabes, una cita…

-Sí, si entendí eso, me refiero a que por que querías salir con el dobe –pregunto algo irritado.

-Pues, es lindo. ¿Qué, acaso te gusta?

-¡¿A mí?! Como crees… es mi amigo.

-Mm, entonces creo que lo invitare… -y con eso salió del cuarto. Sasuke sólo se quedo mirando el marcador del juego. GAME OVER.

-[El día siguiente, en la escuela]-

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! –Naruto iba corriendo por los pasillos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Me invito a una cita! –dijo Naruto. Sakura tomo sus manos y sonrió.

-¡¿Sasuke?! –_ya era hora!_

-No, su primo, Sai… -_¿o no? _Soltó sus manos.

-Oh… -dijo la peli rosa.

-Bueno, que irme, no puedo llegar tarde a Cálculo… -empezó a irse –no vienes, Sakura-chan?

-En un momento, tengo algo que hacer. Adelántate… -Cuando el rubio se fue, la peli rosa cambio su semblante a serio y miró a su amigo azabache que se encontraba recargado sobre la puerta.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te molesta? –le pregunto.

-Yo nunca dije que no me molestaba.

-Bien, porque serías un tonto… -se acerca más a él –no te preocupes, Naruto puede cuidarse sólo.

-No es Naruto, es Sai el que me preocupa… -ambos se dirigieron a su clase. Las clases pasaron normales, y rápidas (a/n: kukukuu~) y cada quien se fue. Los dos Uchihas se encontraban en su casa y Sai estaba arreglándose para su cita con el rubio.

-Bueno tía, me voy… -se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿No vas a comer? –le pregunto Mikoto.

-No, comeré en mi cita…

-Uyy, una cita… Bueno, diviértanse…

Llegó al parque, donde habían acordado, y espero en la entrada de tal. Unos momentos después llegó el rubio, vestido con una playera blanca, jeans, y zapatos. No muy a la moda, pero no era una chica o algo así.

-Te ves… increíble –le dijo Sai.

-Gracias… -le respondió Naruto, con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Vamos? –le pregunto Sai mientras extendía su mano hacia el rubio. Éste la aceptó y comenzaron a caminar -¿Gustas un helado? –le pregunto Sai al rubio, el otro asintió. Mientras Sai fue a buscar los helados, Naruto fue a sentarse en una banca cerca de ahí.

-Aquí tienes… -le dio uno de los helados.

-Muchas gracias –le dijo Naruto, mientras tomaba el helado. Volvieron a caminar hasta que sonó un pequeño ruido.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –pregunto el rubio, mirando el cielo.

-¿Mm? Escuchar qué? –dijo Sai.

-No, nada… Fue mi imaginación… -y siguieron viendo las tiendas, hablando de varias cosas y riendo. El rubio sonreía mucho, de verdad se la estaba pasando muy bien. Pero cierto azabache seguía pasando en su mente. Luego miro a Sai y se quedó así, hasta que el otro lo vio mirándolo.

-¿Qué, soy muy guapo que es inevitable el mirarme? –pregunto Sai.

-Eh, no, es solo que… tienes un parecido con Sasuke, eso es todo…

-Mm, pues creo que debería, somos parientes después de todo… -dijo con un tono de enojo –claro que yo soy mejor que él, en todo… -el rubio dejó de caminar.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya sabes, aquí entre nosotros… -se acerco a Naruto –Sasuke podrá ser apuesto, no lo niego, e inteligente, pero no es muy bueno con la gente. No se sabe relacionar, ya sea con gente de su edad, mayores o inclusive niños… Mis padres dicen que será muy difícil que él se case, ya que los niños es lo que menos puede manejar y… -fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-¡¿No tienes derecho a decir nada de Sasuke, me entendiste?! El es el doble de hombre que tú! Así que no digas nada más de él!

-Ah, enserio, ¡¿pues si fuera el doble de hombre de lo que yo soy no hubiese dejado que su amigo saliera conmigo en vez de él, no te parece?! –en ese momento recibió una cachetada por parte del rubio, quien después salió corriendo –¡Ah! –se toco la mejilla –tiene más fuerza de la que pensé –en ese momento unas gotas le cayeron al rostro. Miro hacia arriba y empezó a llover –Genial… -Sai se fue a recargar enfrente de una tienda, para protegerse de la lluvia –será mejor que hable para que me recojan -sacó su celular y marco -Sí, eh, primo… ¿Crees que puedas recogerme? No, sólo yo. Naruto y yo tuvimos una pelea y… bueno, se fue. No te preocupes, encontrara algún lugar para refugiarse. Estoy en el parque, a unas cuadras de la casa y está lloviendo… -la voz al otro lado del teléfono lo interrumpió.

-_¡Idiota! Que no sabes que a Naruto le aterran las tormentas?! No puede moverse, ni pensar en nada más!_

-Yo… -recordó como había actuado el rubio hace un rato. _¿Escuchaste eso? –pregunto el rubio, mirando el cielo. ¿Mm? Escuchar qué? –dijo Sai. No, nada… Fue mi imaginación… _¡Rayos!- unos momentos más tarde llegó Sasuke vestido con unos jeans, una playera polo con capucha y unos audífonos grandes..

-Sasuke yo…

-¡Ahórratelo, Sai! Ahora hay que buscar a Naruto! –los dos pelinegros salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas. Cada quien preguntó a la gente que estaba por ahí, si habían visto a un muchacho rubio. Nadie lo había visto. Sasuke siguió corriendo hasta que llegó enfrente de una capilla. Vio la puerta semi abierta. _No pierdo nada en intentar…_ Entró y vio como se encontraba todo en penumbras. No perdió el tiempo y empezó a llamar al rubio –¡Usuratonkachi! Estás aquí?! –estuvo apuntó de irse cuando un pequeño sollozo llamó su atención –¿Naruto? –se acercó hasta el frente de la capilla, donde encontró al rubio bajo una mesa con mantel y sus manos cubriendo sus oídos mientras temblaba.

-Naruto…

-Sa…sasuke… yo… -calló trueno- Ahh! –el rubio siguió temblando con su rostro con lagrimas –perdona… estoy... estoy bi… -otro trueno calló. En ese momento Sasuke agarro el mantel y cubrió a Naruto con él. El rubio se sorprendió y abrió los ojos. Sasuke se sentó a su lado y lo acerco a su cuerpo. Cubrió sus oídos con sus audífonos, para que bloquearan el sonido de la tormenta.

-Perdóname… perdóname… -empezó a decir Sasuke, sin saber por qué exactamente se disculpaba. El rubio sólo sonrió y cerró los ojos, ahora todo estaba bien. Unas horas más tarde la tormenta paró. Ambos chicos salieron de la capilla, tomados de la mano. Sakura y Sai los estaban esperando en el parque. Cuando los vieron a lo lejos se acercaron a ellos. Sakura agarro a Naruto y dijo que lo llevaría a su casa. Cuando el auto de la peli rosa se dejó de ver, los dos pelinegro hicieron lo mismo y tomaron un taxi. Ninguno habló durante el trayecto. Mientras, con la peli rosa…

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunta a su amigo rubio.

-Sí, de maravilla…

-Uyuyuy~ Luego me contaras todo –el rubio se sonrojo _¿todo?_ Cambiemos de tema… ¿ya sabes sobre el baile?

-¿El baile? –pregunto Naruto.

-Sí, ya sabes, cómo se acerca el fin del semestre, todos los de último año planeamos una fiesta o mejor dicho…

-¿Un baile? –completo el rubio.

-Exacto, para convivir con nuestros compañeros y nuestros amigos. Entonces… ¿iras?

-¡Por supuesto, Sakura-chan! –le dijo el rubio sonriéndole. La peli rosa sonrió también.

-¡Muy bien, entonces iremos de compras! –el rubio se le quedo mirando confundido.

* * *

**Me gusto este capítulo. En especial la parte de SasuNaru. Pero no odien a Sai, el no tiene la culpa. La verdad, a mí no me gusta discriminar u odiar a algún personaje. Antes odiaba a Sakura (por qué la veía como un obstáculo para mi hermosos SasuNaru), además, muchos la ponen como una maldita perra manipuladora en la mayoría de los fics… Pero pensé que podría ponerla como la mejor amiga de ambos e incluso, ayudarnos con nuestros muchachos! Ya que ella también es una fujoshi~ Bueno, sigan leyendo! Y no olviden los Reviews~**


	8. Chapter 8

**kane-noona:Quería ver quien reconocía esa escena, parece que tú fuiste quien pudo… O tal vez si se dieron cuenta pero no lo dijeron.**

**La canción es "Shake it Out" de Florence + The Machine; pero utilicé la versión de Glee: /watch?v=I4MCzmUQrTk (escúchenla mientras leen el fic, claro, desde donde empieza la parte de la canción)**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad del ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

Después de la casi desastrosa cita, el baile era aquella noche (osea, ésta). Todos los alumnos estaban muy emocionados por el baile. En especial cierto rubio de ojos azules.

-Naruto! –cierto rubio volteo su cabeza para mirar a su amiga peli rosa corriendo hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?

-¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? -pregunto Sakura.

-Emm…

-Tomare eso como un rotundo 'no' –en eso, el rubio hace un pequeño puchero –Vamos, no te gustaría ir con nosotras?

-¿"Nosotras"?

-Sí, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Temari y yo, obviamente…

-Eh, no lo sé… yo… -le dice el rubio, mientras se rasca la nuca.

-¿Querías que Sasuke-kun te invitara? –le pregunta la peli rosa, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara.

-¡¿Q-que?! N-no!

-Sí, claro… -dijo volteando los ojos –pero nos dejaras ir por ti, no?

-Si… -y entraron al salón. No muy lejos de ahí, por un pasillo se encontraba Kakashi, dirigiéndose a una clase. Fue interrumpido por cierto peli negro.

-Kakashi! –el recién nombrado volteo y vio a Tobi.

-¿Qué pasa? Tengo que ir a una clase y no puedo llegar tar… -el otro lo interrumpió.

-Sí, no te preocupes, no te entretendré mucho tiempo… Solo quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Oh, ¿y que es?

-Eh, ¿iras al baile de ésta noche?

-Tal vez de chaperón… Pero sería divertido ir con alguien…

-¿Y qué te parece conmigo? –le pregunto el pelinegro. Kakashi lo miró atónito y se sonrojo. _No pierdo nada ir con él. Creo. _Pensó el peli plata.

-De acuerdo –respondió el peli plata.

[En la residencia Uzumaki]

Naruto se encontraba viéndose en el espejo, acomodando el moño de su traje.

-Siempre fui malo para esto… Nunca podre utilizar una corbata, tendré que buscar un trabajo en el cual no deba llevar una… -fue cuando escuchó un claxon y se asomo por la ventana. Miro a su amiga peli rosa y la saludo. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió abajao.

-¡Mamá! Ya me voy al baile!

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te llevemos? –dijo Kushina desde la escalera de arriba.

-Sí, voy a ir con unos amigos… -dijo acercándose a la puerta.

-¡Bien! Diviértete~

[En el baile]

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban entrando por la puerta del gimnasio, donde se efectuaba el baile. Había mucha gente bailando en la pista, un DJ, luces, globos, una mesa con aperitivos y ponche.

-Wow… El baile se ve muy bien… -dijo el rubio. El azabache asintió.

-¡Vamos a buscar una mesa! –dijo la peli rosa. Se dirigieron a una de las mesas y se sentaron –saben, creo que será mejor ir a bailar!

-Yo sí… -dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba.

-¿Y tú, Sasuke-kun? –pregunto Sakura. El azabache simplemente negó con la cabeza -Bien, como desees; ¡Ven, Naruto! Vamos a bailar! –lo jala Sakura hacia la pista de baile mientras sonaba Party Rock Athem.

_Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)  
Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)  
__Everybody just have a good good good time_

Después de un rato de estar bailando, Naruto logra zafarse de las chicas e ir a la mesa por un poco de ponche. En la mesa, sentado, se encontraba Kakashi y Tobi.

-¿Que, no me digas que ya te cansaste, Naruto? –le pregunta el sensei.

-No, es sólo que tenía algo de sed –le responde mientras señala su vaso. Agarra una silla y se sienta –¿siempre son muy entusiastas?

-¿Entusiastas? Una vez le pusieron alcohol al ponche… -le dijo el peli plata.

Oh… -mira su vaso.

-No te preocupes, estuve vigilándolo, no hay de qué preocuparse… -una voz en el micrófono interrumpió su charla.

-Y ahora, démosle un cálido aplauso a estas hermosas chicas que nos deleitaran con su voz! –todos empezaron a aplaudir.

[**Sakura**

Ino

_Hinata_

_**Sakura y Hinata**_

_Ino y Hinata_

_**Las tres**_]

Sakura se acerca al frente del escenario y toma el micrófono.

**Regrets collect like old friends** **  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play**

_Every demon wants his pound of flesh _(Tobi le extiende una mano a Kakashi)_  
But I like to keep some things to myself _(-Vamos -le dijo el pelinegro -no muerdo...)_  
I like to keep my issues drawn _(Kakashi acepta su mano)_  
It's always darkest before the dawn _(Y se dirigen a la pista de baile)

And I've been a fool and I've been blind (Tobi pone su mano en la cadera de Kakashi)  
I can never leave the past behind (Y éste a su vez la pone en su hombro)  
I can see no way, I can see no way (Se miran el uno al otro)

_I'm always dragging that horse around _(Y comienzan a bailar, lento)_  
Our love is pastured such a mournful sound _(Kakashi no deja de ver a Tobi)

Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground

**So I like to keep my issues strong **(-Quieres bailar, dobe? –pregunta el azabache extendiendo su mano)**  
But it's always darkest before the dawn **(El otro sólo sonrie y acepta)

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa **_(Todas las parejas estaban bailando)_**  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa **_(Abrazados uno del otro)_**  
And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa**_

_And I am done with my graceless heart _(-Y...? –pregunta Tobi)_  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart _(-¿Que cosa?)

_**'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn**_ (-Puedo saber quién es ese hombre con el que siempre me confundes?)_**  
**__**It's always darkest before **_(Kakashi sólo abre los ojos grandes)

**The dawn**

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa**_

**And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back **(-Sabes... te ves muy bien... –le dice el azabache al rubio)

And given half the chance would I take any of it back (Naruto se sonroja)

_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone _(y se abraza al azabache)

_**It's always darkest before the dawn **_

_**Ooh hoo oooh hoo...**_

**And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't **(Kakashi mira a Tobi)

_**So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope **_(Éste está mirando hacia otro lado)

**And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope **(Kakashi deja de bailar y mira al piso)

_**It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat, cause **_(Tobi lo mira -¿Que pasa?)

Looking for heaven, (El peligris alza la vista)

_**Found the devil in me **_(-Lo siento… )_**  
Looking for heaven,**_ (Y sale corriendo)

Found the devil in me (Dejando a Tobi confundido)  
But what the hell

_**I'm gonna let it happen to me **_(Mientras Kakashi sale por la puerta de atras)

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa **_(Tobi se queda ahi, en medio de la pista)_**  
And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back **_(Mirando en dirección en la que salio corriendo el peligris)_**  
So shake him off, oh whoa**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa **_(Naruto alza su vista hacia Sasuke)_**  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_ (Este lo mira igual)_**  
And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back **_(Sus rosotros se acercan)_**  
So shake him off, oh whoa **_(Y sus labios se unen)

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa**_

Las chicas terminan de cantar, y todos aplauden. Mientras, los enamorados seguían hundidos en su beso, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-La mejor noche… -empieza el rubio.

-De todas… -termina el azabache.

* * *

**Espero Reviews~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rayos! Tengo que dejar de esperar mucho tiempo para subir otro cap, si no se van a impacientar! Bueno, aquí les traigo otro. Espero que les guste~**

**P.D: Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo hecho, quieren que lo publique hoy (08/07) o mañana?**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad del ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

Era temprano en la escuela, y nuestros chicos se encontraban en la clase de Historia.

-Chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado del baile… -'Si!' Respondieron todos. _Al menos ustedes si, _pensó Tobi. –que bueno, porque les tengo un anuncio sobre su proyecto final… el proyecto de este semestre… será en equipos… -en ese momento todos gritaron 'Si!' –pero antes de que se junten en equipos y eso, dejen que les diga el proyecto primero, no creen? –todos se volvieron a sentar- lo que les voy a pedir es… un árbol genealógico… -todos se quedaron callados, para después sonreír- sé que es algo extraño, pero háganlo… Lo espero en…digamos, una semana? –todos se juntaron en equipos y comenzaron a hablar sobre el proyecto.

-Uyy, será emocionante ver fotos de cuando yo era pequeña y mis padres jóvenes… -dijo Sakura a Naruto y Sasuke.

-Sí, mamá dice que me parezco a papá de pequeño, me pregunto si será cierto –dijo Naruto.

-¿Y cuando nos juntamos? –preguntó la peli rosa –será mejor empezar de una vez, para no juntar las tareas, no creen? –los dos chicos asintieron.

-Si me disculpan un momento –interrumpió el sensei -debo hacer algo, sigan discutiendo sobre su proyecto, no me tardo… -y con eso salió del salón. Se dispuso a averiguar qué rayos había sido lo que sucedió ayer en el baile con el peli plata, así que fue directamente a la sala de maestros. Pero no llegó ni al salón cuando se encontró con el peli plata pasando por el pasillo con unos libros -Por fin, hasta que te encuentro… -el otro se volteo y lo vio -me estuviste evitando desde anoche, no contestaste mis llamadas…

-Eh, estaba ocupado… -le contesto Kakashi.

-¿Y está mañana?, no te vi en la sala de profesores… como acostumbras…

-… -ve su reloj –mira la hora! Tengo una clase! –tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo, dejando al pelinegro ahí parado. Mientras Tobi lo veía irse, se quedo pensando. Ahora que lo pensaba, sentía algo extraño.

-No sé porque… pero tengo la sensación de conocerlo… Tal vez en mi otra vida… -y con eso regreso al salón –Bien, sigamos con la clase…

Las clases continuaron con normalidad. Excepto para dos de nuestros chicos. Exactamente hablando del rubio y del azabache. Después de aquella mágica noche y ese beso, ambos jóvenes no se quitaban la vista uno del otro. La peli rosa no podía estar más feliz, excepto en clase, cuando a ella le tocaba estar en medio, literal, de ellos y no podía concentrarse por las miradas. Cuando el azabache se excuso para ir al baño, la peli rosa aprovechó para abordar al rubio.

-¿Y? –pregunto la peli rosa, inclinándose hacia la banca del otro.

-¿Y, que, Sakura-chan?

-¿Están juntos o no? –el rubio se sonrojo.

-¿Ju-juntos? Quienes? –dijo 'ignorando' a su amiga.

-No te hagas el inocente… tu y Sasuke-kun…

-Yo… no se… eso creo…

-¿No te lo ha pedido formalmente? –le dijo sorprendida la peli rosa –eso está mal!

-No pasa nada, enserio…

-No te preocupes, yo hablare con él…

-¡No! –grito Naruto, poniéndose inconscientemente de pie. Todos sus compañeros se callaron y lo voltearon a ver, incluso el sensei.

-Naruto-kun, ¿hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase? –le pregunto Tobi.

-Ehh… -el rubio, sonrojado, negó con la cabeza –no, para nada… lo siento… -y tomo asiento, alado de Sakura quien contenía la risa. Momentos después regreso Sasuke y se sentó.

-¿Paso algo mientras me fui? –pregunto el azabache.

-No, nada Sasuke-kun… -le contesto Sakura, mirando hacia otro lado para que no notara su risa. El otro simplemente dejo el tema a un lado y volteo hacia el rubio. Naruto se encontraba igual que su amiga, sólo que sonrojado. La escuela termino y los jóvenes decidieron cada quien en su casa buscar fotos para el proyecto y reunirse el día siguiente.

[Residencia Uzumaki]

-Mamá, -Naruto se asomo desde la escalera -¿puedo sacar los álbumes de tu cuarto?

-Claro cielo, sólo recuerda volver a ponerlo en su lugar… -le respondió Kushina.

-¡Aquí vamos, fotos! –se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres y abrió el armario. Tomo una caja que estaba en la parte de arriba y la sacó. Cerró el armario y se dirigió a su cuarto para buscar las fotos para el trabajo –Muy bien, veamos… -saco un bonche y empezó a ver una por una –una foto de mamá embarazada! Se ve muy bonita! Oh, una foto de su boda! Mamá tenía el cabello más corto… pero se ve mejor ahora! –miró otra foto –mi cumpleaños número 2! Uyy, como me dejaron embarrar la cara en el pastel! Parezco un payaso! Jajajaja!

[Residencia Haruno]

-¡Mamá, voy al ático por unas fotos para un trabajo de la escuela!

-Está bien, cielo –le contesto su mamá desde la cocina. Sakura subió por las escaleras hasta el ático. Ahí había muchas cajas y cosas sin –obviamente- mucho utilidad. Fue directamente a las cajas que decían "recuerdos" y las abrió. Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a ver el contenido –Haber… mi primer día de escuela… rayos, Ino tiene razón, si tenía una frentesota… -mira una foto de ella de pequeña con un niño de pelo azabache –aww, cuando conocí a Sasuke-kun! Era tan lindo! No le gustaba sonreír mucho, en especial en las fotos; bueno, ya Naruto se encargara de eso… -sonrió y siguió viendo -¿Me vistieron de princesa? Ah, claro, en segundo grado… Dios, el azul no es mi color, pero si el de Cenicienta… -siguió viendo las fotos –me muero por ver las fotos de los chicos y enseñarles las mías!

[Residencia Uchiha]

-Papá? Mamá? Niisan? Hay alguien? –deja sus cosas en el sillón y va a la cocina. En el refrigerador encuentra una nota: "Querido Sasuke, salimos a una junta. Itachi fue a la casa de un amigo a comer. Hay comida en el refrigerador o dinero por si quieres pedir algo. Llegaremos tarde. Besos, Mamá y Papá." Bien, creo que aprovechare el tiempo para buscar fotos para el proyecto de Historia –se dirigió al sótano. Bajó por las escaleras hasta que se encontró con un montón de cajas empolvadas -Haber… que tenemos aquí… -empezó a revisar las cosas que había en una caja –La foto de la boda de Mamá y Papá… Ah, así que mi papá desde antes era serio… no me sorprende… y mamá sigue siendo bella. Oh, fotos de nosotros -se pone a verlas- Jajajaja… Ay, nii-san… ¿Te vistieron de conejito? Ajaja, lo recordare para la próxima vez que me moleste… -sigue buscando y encuentra una caja más pequeña dentro de la caja -¿Qué es esto? –la abre y mira un documento -Ah, mi acta de nacimiento… -se puso a mirarla –diablos, nací en la madrugada… con razón me despierto demasiado temprano… -continuo leyendo hasta que encontró algo que llamó su atención –¿Qué? ….No puede ser… -en ese momento dejo caer lo que tenía en la manos y salió corriendo del sótano, agarró su mochila de la sala para después salir de su casa. En el sótano, quedo la caja de fotos abierta y a un lado en el documento tenia una de las más devastadoras palabras que un hijo podría leer de algún documento de su familia: "Adoptado".

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAN! Reviews~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Muy bien gente! Aquí se revelaran varias cosas, para ya no confundirlos más! Si siguen teniendo alguna duda, sólo pregunte y yo con mucho gusto les responderé~**

**Kidaraka****:**** claro que no me atrevería a dejarlo así! Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy?! No!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad del ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

Kakashi se encontraba en su casa descansando. Estaba en la cocina preparando té para poder relajarse mientras leía un nuevo libro de su colección.

-Creo que el té esta ya casi listo…

-*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

-Un momento… -dijo Kakashi mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con nadie más y nada menos que…

-¿Sasuke, que pasa? –dijo el peligris mientras lo dejaba pasar.

-¡Mi familia, eso pasa! –dijo Sasuke al tiempo en que caminaba en círculos por la habitación.

-¿Me puedes decir lo que paso?

-¡¿No sé, puedo?! –aventó su mochila.

-Primero necesito que te calmes… -Sasuke asintió, se quedo quieto y comenzó a respirar, luego tomo asiento en uno de los muebles; Kakashi fue por dos tazas de té y le entregó una al azabache –Bien, ahora sí, dime…

-Yo… estaba revisando algunas cosas, para un proyecto y… encontré mi acta de nacimiento.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Escribieron tu nombre sin la 'U'?

-No… Que en… el recuadro en que decía "Padres", mis padres no estaban en él… si no en el que dice "Otros" y además estaba…

-¿Estaba…? –pregunto Kakashi, intrigado.

-¡Estaba escrito "Adoptivos", y también "Adoptado", MIS PADRES NO SON MÁS QUE MIS PADRES ADOPVTIVOS! –arrojó el té al suelo.

-No tiene nada de malo…. –dijo Kakashi tratando de calmar al chico.

-¡¿NADA DE MALO?! MIS PADRES ME HAN ESTADO MINTIENDO!

-No sabes sus razones.

-¡¿Razones?! Por qué los defiende?

-Porque entiendo tu situación, Sasuke. Tranquilízate –dijo el peli plata.

-Es que… es sólo que… -se acercó a Kakashi –no puedo, no puedo creer esto… -y recargó su frente en el pecho del mayor. El peli plata, por otro lado, se sorprendió por la acción, pero se limito a abrazar al azabache. No sabía por qué pero el chico lo hacía sentir… _paternal_? Tal vez era sólo por el apellido. Ambos se quedaron así por lo que pareció horas (bueno, cómo por 15 minutos). Cuando se separaron, Kakashi habló.

-Te diré una cosa, que a nadie le he dicho… Pero, debes prometer callar…

-¿Qué es? –Kakashi tomo aire y empezó a hablar.

-Yo… tuve un hijo… -ante esas palabras, Sasuke enmudeció. Kakashi tuvo un hijo? Cuando? Nunca lo había visto hablar de él, o ninguna foto.

-U-un hijo?

-Si –se sentó en el sofá, indicándole a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo –Fue hace tiempo…

-¿Y su madre? No estás casado, según se -era cierto. Todos en Konoha sabían muy bien que el peli plata no era una persona de compromisos.

-No, yo… Sé que sonara fuera de lo normal pero… -tomo aire y lo miro a los ojos -Yo… Yo soy su _madre_…

-¡¿Q-que?! –pregunto Sasuke.

-Sí, no sé si era un gen o algo así, pero, yo lo tuve…

-Y… Y el otro "padre"? –pregunto el azabache, no muy seguro de su pregunta.

-Él… murió… -_o eso creo… ya no se qué pensar. _Sasuke se quedó mudo. ¡_Sabía que no debía haber hablado! _–pero… -siguió Kakashi -él no sabía sobre mí, ni el bebé así que no fue tan malo –Kakashi miro a Sasuke y encontró que éste estaba quieto.

-…. –Wow! Esto era demasiado. Enterarse de que tu maestro había tenido un hijo, y no sólo eso, si no que _él _lo había tenido! Lo que implicaba estar con otro hombre. No lo malentiendan, no le molestaba lo último. Sólo era un gran shock escucharlo todo en un día –¿Y… te arrepientes? De no haberlo conservado. ¿No te arrepentiste?

-Al principio sí…, después no… y luego mucho…

-Y… no puede… no sé, buscarlo o algo así?

-Ni siquiera sé su nombre –le contesto muy tranquilo Kakashi –no sé nada sobre él, ni si quiera sé si sigue vi… -lo interrumpieron.

-¿Pero sabes que es niño, no?

-Sí, pero eso que… -lo volvieron a interrumpir.

-Es un avance… ¿otra cosa que sepas? Color de pelo, piel, ojos? O las de su padre, eso podría servir…

-Yo… -Kakashi se quedo callado. Cómo le iba a decir a este joven que el otro era de su clan. De su misma sangre. ¿Qué tal si Sasuke lo conocía? –no sé nada sobre él…

-¿Y el padre?

-Muy bien, creo que es suficiente charla –dijo Kakashi, poniéndose de pie, ignorando la conversación –creo que deberías irte a casa, Sasuke…

-¿Eh? No… no me siento con muchos ánimos… -le respondió el azabache, recordando el porqué se encontraba ahí en primer lugar.

-Bien… ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? –el otro asintió- bien, prepararé el futón… -con eso Kakashi se dirigió a su alcoba por sabanas.

- [Residencia Uzumaki, en la noche] -

-Papá, sabes algo sobre Sasuke? –preguntaba Naruto a su padre. Éste se encontraba en la cocina con un café.

-No, aún nada… Sus padres dicen que si no aparece mañana llamaran a la policía… -en ese momento sonó el teléfono en la casa; Minato lo contesta -Minato… Kakashi? Sí? Ah, está bien… No, yo les diré… Muy bien, gracias….-cuelga el teléfono -No te preocupes… Kakashi me habló, dice que Sasuke está en su casa… Mañana temprano lo llevara a su casa –mira a Naruto, quien aún se ve algo triste –Lo mejor será descansar… Mañana podrás verlo.

-De acuerdo –dijo Naruto, algo aliviado.

-[Casa de Kakashi, al día siguiente]-

Sasuke despertó al sonido de los pájaros cantando desde el árbol afuera de la ventana… y también por el sonido de los autos. Cuando levanto la cabeza se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su habitación. _Ésta no es mi cama. Ni mi cuarto. ¿Dónde estoy?_ Hasta que los sucesos del día anterior volvieron a él. De nuevo se sintió mal. Un pequeño ruido fuera del cuarto llamó su atención. Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Kakashi cocinando.

-Oh, buenos días… ¿Quieres desayunar algo antes de irte?

-…Si, gracias… -el azabache se sentó en una silla del comedor. Kakashi se acercó hasta él y colocó un plato enfrente –Gracias por permitirme quedar… y dejarme dormir en tu habitación mientras tu dormías en la sala.

-Descuida… -le sonrió el peli plata.

-No era necesario…

-Es enserio, no pasa nada… -se volvió a acercar para poner el desayuno en la mesa. El desayuno paso por un no tan incomodo silencio. Cuando terminaron, el azabache se cambio de ropa, agarró su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta, donde Kakashi lo esperaba -¿Listo? –pregunto el peli plata. El otro se limitó a asentir. Un rato más tarde se encontraban enfrente de la casa de Sasuke. Antes de bajar del auto, Kakashi miró a Sasuke -¿Quieres… quieres que hable con tus padres?

-No, está bien –se bajó del auto –gracias… por todo…

-Si necesitas algo o… quieres hablar con alguien… No dudes en llamarme o visitarme, de acuerdo? –el azabache sólo asintió para después cerrar la puerta del auto. Vio cómo el azabache desaparecía al entrar por la puerta de su casa. Fue entonces cuando arranco el coche para regresar a su casa.

-[Dentro de la residencia Uchiha]-

-¿….Mamá? ¿Papá? –Sasuke empezó a entrar a la casa, pasando por la sala y no vio o recibió alguna señal –hay alguien? –entró a la cocina y ahí se encontraban sus "padres", sentados en la mesa de la cocina. El ambiente había cambiado, casi se podía cortar la tención con un cuchillo para mantequilla. Sasuke sólo espero a que alguno de sus "padres" hablara, así fue.

-Cielo… toma asiento, por favor –dijo Mikoto. Aquel día iba a ser largo.

* * *

**¿Qué pasara ahora? Se revelara la verdad? Obvio, debo de hacerlo, si no sería un gremlin… Kukuku~ Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TAN! ¡¿Qué pasara en éste capítulo?! Se sabrá la verdad? Seguirán siendo una familia? Por qué estoy hablando como un narrador de telenovela? Eso y mucho más!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad del ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

-En el capitulo anterior… -

_-¿….Mamá? ¿Papá? –Sasuke empezó a entrar a la casa, pasando por la sala y no vio o recibió alguna señal –hay alguien? –entró a la cocina y ahí se encontraban sus "padres", sentados en la mesa de la cocina. El ambiente había cambiado, casi se podía cortar la tención con un cuchillo para mantequilla. Sasuke sólo espero a que alguno de sus "padres" hablara, así fue._

_-Cielo… toma asiento, por favor –dijo Mikoto._

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba estático. ¿Qué debería hacer? Hablar con ellos? Exigirles una respuesta? Ignorar todo aquello? Pensó que lo mejor sería primero escuchar lo que fuera que sus padres quisieran hablar. Se acerco a la mesa y se sentó en la silla, quedando frente a sus "padres". Mikoto fue la primera en hablar.

-Sasuke… estábamos… preocupados por ti, no dormimos de la angustia…

-Estoy bien… -entonces Fugaku habló.

-Creo… que es hora de hablar… sobre _esto_… -Sasuke no entendía muy bien lo que querían decir; si sabía que hablaban sobre el descubrimiento que había hecho el día anterior. Pero no sabía cómo iban a empezar.

-Sasuke –el azabache miro a la mujer –se que sabes… que sabemos que sabes que no somos… tus… verdaderos padres… pero quiero que comprendas… nuestras razones…

-Y… ¿saben quiénes son mis padres? –los miro.

-No, no sabemos…. –contesto Mikoto.

-¡Mienten! –se levanto de la mesa.

-¡Decimos la verdad! No sabemos! –exclamó el Fugaku. Sasuke se volvió a sentar.

-Entonces quiero saber… como fue que me encontraron…

-Sonara extraño… No nos creerías… -dijo Mikoto.

-Pruébame… -le dijo Sasuke, cruzando los brazos, esperando la explicación de su madre.

[Flashback]

_Era una noche tranquila, la briza soplaba suavemente sobre las hojas de los árboles más maduros, meciéndolos de adelante hacia atrás. Los Uchiha se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en su casa. Había sido un día agotador así que se fueron temprano a la cama. Con el pequeño Itachi durmiendo profundamente en su cuarto, Fugaku y Mikoto estaban igual. Estaba todo tranquilo, hasta que un golpe en su puerta los despertó. Mikoto fue la primera en escuchar el ruido._

_-Cielo… Cielo… -movió a su esposo, pero éste no despertaba –Fugaku, tocan la puerta…_

_-Mmm… ¿y?-respondió medio adormilado._

_-Ve a ver quién es… Podría ser importante…_

_-Ve tú, estoy exhausto por el trabajo…_

_-¿Y si es un ladrón?_

_-Los ladrones no tocan el timbre, Mikoto…_

_-¿Y que tal si algo me pasa por abrir la puerta yo sola? –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama -Tú eres el hombre de la casa, además, no dijiste que las mujeres no servimos para situaciones como esa? –su esposo momentos después se levanto. Ambos –al final- terminaron bajando por las escaleras y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrieron esperaron encontrarse con alguien, enfrente de ellos, más sin embargo no había nadie ahí o cerca. Por un momento Fugaku pensó que había sido algún tipo de broma de mal gusto y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta para volver a dormir. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando un llanto lo hizo voltear atrás, en el pórtico de su casa y mirar hacia abajo. Tanto él como Mikoto se encontraba estupefactos. Enfrente de ellos se encontraba un bebé! Un bebé llorando, enfrente de su casa! Mikoto se agachó para recogerlo y mecer al bebé para que se calmara. Mientras que Fugaku seguía mirando al niño y salió de su casa hacia la calle. Busco algún tipo de señal, alguna persona o algo parecido, pero fue en vano. Alguien había dejado un bebé, un hermoso regalo de Dios en su casa. _

_-¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer, Fugaku? –le pregunto su esposa._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Bueno, alguien dejó a su bebé… ¿qué vamos a hacer con él pequeño?_

_-No lo sé, Mikoto… No lo podemos dejar aquí…_

_-¡Eso sería inhumano! –le dijo su esposa._

_-Es tu decisión… tu eres buena para estas cosas, tu elige… -Mikoto miro a su esposo y después a la cesta en donde había estado el pequeño. Vio que había una nota y la recogió, la leyó en silencio y dijo._

_-Bueno… dice que somos su familia… Y la familia nunca abandona a la familia… -su esposo simplemente sonrió._

_-Mientras más en la familia, mejor…_

[End Flashback]

-Al día siguiente pedimos los papeles y fuiste nuestro… Tenías rasgos parecidos a los nuestros así que nadie dudo que fueras nuestro –dijo Mikoto.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? –pregunto Sasuke viendo a sus padres.

-Estábamos esperando a que tuvieras la mayoría de edad para hablar de ello… Pero… -Mikoto empezó a llorar. Su padre se acerco a Sasuke y le mostro una pequeña nota arrugada.

-Esto… estaba en la pequeña cesta… en la que te dejaron… -dijo Fugaku. Sasuke la tomo y la leyó: "Por favor, sé que es mucho pedir, pero cuiden de él. Ustedes son su familia más cercana. No tiene a donde ir. Espero que lo acepten y lo traten con el amor que se merece".

-¿Es todo? –pregunto Sasuke, al ver que no estaba firmada ni nada.

-Sí… -respondió su padre. Sasuke se quedo viendo la nota. ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Gracias por cuidarme? Ésta gente lo había acogido, cuidado y amado durante 17 años, no podía ser así de desconsiderado.

-Está bien, cielo… -miro a su mamá –no tienes porque aparentar frente a nosotros. Te conocemos y sabemos que estás confundido y afligido… -se levanto y extendió sus brazos –vamos… todo está bien…

Sasuke simplemente se levanto y se acercó a su madre. La abrazo, sus manos aferrándose a la espalda de aquella mujer que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos cuando llego a su casa. La que decidió darle un hogar. La que lo amo y lo amara hasta el fin de los tiempos, ya que ese es el trabajo de una madre. Sasuke no pudo más y comenzó a sollozar en el pecho de su madre, quien se aferro más. Fugaku también se unió a la escena, abrazando a ambos quienes se encontraban en un mar de lágrimas.

* * *

**Mmm… No se me ocurrió algo más. No se preocupen, volveré con más~ Dejen Reviews! No hace daño!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Otro capítulo! Qué bueno que les este gustando mi fic~ Desde éste capítulo, el rating cambia de T a M.**

**Advertencia: Lemmon (no de quienes ustedes creen). Los que no quieran o no les guste el lemmon, pueden saltar esa parte (hasta donde termina el flashback). Y para los que si les gusta, disfruten ; )**

**La canción que 'suena' es My Inmortal – Evanescence. (Me hace llorar esa canción)**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad del ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

Kakashi estaba en la azotea del instituto. Se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Aunque no le tocaba venir hoy a trabajar, era el único lugar en el cual podía pensar.

-Ahh… Después de hablar con Sasuke, me llego un poco de… nostalgia… Ese niño… ¿Por qué me hace pensar en _él_?

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

-[Empieza el Flashback]-

-Jajajaja! Dios, no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso al taxista! –se reía Obito mientras Kakashi abría la puerta de su departamento.

-¡¿Qué?! Era la verdad! –le dijo Kakashi.

-¡Sí, pero a nadie le gusta que le digan que se parce al personaje de una película que se muere! –le reprochó el pelinegro mientras entraban al cuarto del peli plata.

-Ashh, él fue quien lo malinterpreto… -y con eso se aventó a su cama –estoy tan cansado que quiero dormir hasta dentro de dos días –Obito se sentó en el suelo.

-Diablos, creo que estoy muy borracho… -dijo Obito mientras miraba a su compañero desde el suelo enfrente de la cama y señalaba la botella en su mano.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le pregunto Kakashi divertido.

-Porque desde aquí te ves muy sexy… -un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación. Obito dejó la botella en el suelo. Ninguno de los dos supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento –te dije que estaba muy ebrio.

-Descuida… -dijo Kakashi, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. Se sentó en el borde de su cama, quedando enfrente de Obito, mirándolo -Quiero intentar algo… Cierra los ojos, Obito…

-¿P-para qué? –pregunto el pelinegro.

-Sólo hazlo… -con eso el pelinegro cerro sus ojos. El peli plata se acerco hasta quedar a unos centímetros del rostro del pelinegro. Lo miró detenidamente hasta que cerró la distancia entre los dos. Obito simplemente se quedó paralizado, sin hacer ni un movimiento. El peli plata vio que el otro no se oponía, así que profundizo más aquel beso; rodeo el cuello de Obito con sus manos. El otro de alguna manera empezó a responder el beso. Se separaron y miraron. Volvieron a besarse y Obito se levanto del suelo, con Kakashi entre sus manos. Kakashi se tropezó con el borde de la cama y cayo, junto con el pelinegro a la cama. Cuando se separaron, Obito miro al peli plata debajo de él. Su mirada tenía cierta… ¿lujuria? No supo en qué momento volvieron a besarse, esta vez recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo del otro. De repente, la ropa parecía innecesaria así que Kakashi le quito la playera a Obito, admirando su bien definido torso y siguió acariciando. Obito descendió desde la boca hasta el cuello del peli plata, lamiéndolo y dejando marcas. El otro dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos. Momentos después, en pelinegro estaba sentado en medio de la cama, con el peli plata enfrente de él -Obito… -el otro continuaba despojándolo de su ropa. Las manos del peli plata no estaban quietas. Recorrían el torso del pelinegro bajando hasta su pantalón. Palpo sobre la tela el ya despierto miembro del pelinegro, quien dejo salir un ronco sonido al haber sido tocado. Kakashi comenzó a descender y a desabrochar el pantalón del pelinegro. Obito estaba distraído en las caricias de Kakashi, que no noto cuando el peli plata lo había despojado de sus pantalones y había bajado sus bóxers. Lo siguiente lo sorprendió.

-Ah! –Obito se estremeció al sentir cómo el peli plata había tomado su miembro y lo había introducido en su boca, lamiéndolo como una paleta helada. Nunca había pensado que Kakashi pudiera ser capaz de algo así. El otro no era para nada malo, de hecho, se sentía muy bien. Ya antes unas chicas con las que había salido habían hecho lo mismo, claro, pero ninguna se comparaba con esto. La forma en la que la lengua pasaba por su miembro era deleitante. Coloco sus manos en el cabello del peli plata, jalándolo un poco. Kakashi aumento su acción, cada vez recibiendo un jalón de pelo por parte del pelinegro que gemía de placer –Ahh! …kashi! Kakashi, creo que…! –el pelinegro se sentía cerca, pero esto no podía terminar así. El peli plata se separo del miembro del pelinegro con un ligero 'pop' cuando lo hizo. Obito tenía que recuperar aire. Su miembro parecía que iba a explotar. Miro a Kakashi y lo que encontró lo dejo sin aliento. Kakashi estaba ahí, enfrente de él con el rostro sonrojado y total e indefinidamente desnudo. Obito tenía que admitir que era hermoso. Pero, los ojos de Kakashi, denotaban algo. Cómo si esperara algo. _¿Pero qué?_ Obito no sabía qué hacer después. _Esto no debería estar pasando_, pensó la parte aún consciente de su cerebro. _¡¿Que está esperando Kakashi que haga?!_

-Hazlo así –dijo el recién nombrado, como si hubiera leído su mente; sujeto la mano de Obito y la llevo hasta su entrada. Con mucho cuidado, introdujo uno de los dedos. Obito, al sentir la calidez de aquel lugar, aparto rápidamente su mano.

-¡¿Qu-que haces?! –pregunto rojo el pelinegro.

-Que crees que estoy haciendo…

-Pe…pero…

-Descuida, no lograras lastimarme… -repitió la misma acción y llevó la mano del pelinegro devuelta a su entrada. Deslizó un dedo en su entrada. Se sentía… incomodo. Raro. _Inusual_. No lograba sentir el dolor, pero sabía que se aproximaría. Obito, un tanto consiente, decidió meter otro dedo, haciendo la acción de tijeras. Kakashi tembló un poco, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Al tercer dedo, sintió que era suficiente y saco los dedos de Obito de dentro de él -¿Estás listo, Obito?

-¿Listo? –preguntó aún jadeante- para qu… -fue interrumpido al ver como Kakashi se levantaba y se ponía en su regazo, justo encima de su palpitante miembro. Kakashi alzo sus caderas y alineando su cuerpo con el miembro del pelinegro, bajó sobre él. Se mordió el labio tratando de no gritar ante la sensación de ardor. Él sabía que tenía que doler, pero no esperaba que doliera tanto. Aún así, apretando los dientes, descendió aún más.

-_Es…grande…-_pensó Kakashi, mientras sentía como el pelinegro se introducía lentamente en él. Llevaba sólo la mitad cuando se detuvo un momento. Sentía que se rompería en dos si seguía. El pelinegro observo esto.

-Kakashi… ¿Estás seguro… de que quieres… conti...nuar? –le pregunto entre cortado, ya que sentía una enorme necesidad de embestir al peli plata, pero se retenía por el bien del otro. El peli plata se limito a asentir varias veces. Obito colocó sus manos en las caderas de Kakashi y comenzó a masajearlas, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Cuando sintió que éste se había calmado, comenzó a adentrarse más hasta que quedo completamente dentro del peli plata.

-Espe…espera… -le dijo Kakashi, poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho de Obito..

-Claro… -y así lo hizo. Espero a que el peli plata se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Supo que era el momento cuando Kakashi empezó a mover sus caderas, incitando al pelinegro. El otro no perdió tiempo y comenzó con unos lentos movimientos. Cada momento que embestía al peli plata, el pelinegro aumentaba la velocidad. Kakashi, que al principio había sentido dolor e inconformidad, comenzaba a sentir algo diferente… claro… era placer. Placer de sentirse lleno de la persona que amaba. Placer de ser uno con la persona que amaba, de poder entregarse a él sin remordimientos. Obito aumentaba las embestidas, yendo cada vez más profundo cuando miraba el rostro del peli plata, sonrojado, los ojos cerrados y labios semi abiertos. Se veía exquisito a su merced. Agarro el miembro del peli plata y comenzó a masturbarlo. El otro al sentir como su miembro era atendido, abrió más la boca, dejando paso a la de Obito, quien lo besaba mientras seguía con lo suyo. Con su mano libre, el pelinegro agarro la mano de Kakashi y las entrelazó. Ambos sintieron el calor agolparse en sus vientres, estaban a punto de terminar aquella conexión.

-Ahhh! Obi…to…! Ahh! –se aferro a su espalda, arañándola de paso –ya! Ya no… resisto!

-Yo… tampoco! –decía entre gemidos -¿Qué, que debería hacer?

-¡Adentro! Hazlo adentro! –grito el peli plata. Obito siguió con sus embestidas hasta que ya ninguno de los dos pudo más. Ambos dejaron salir un alarido al momento de correrse; Kakashi entre los vientres de ambos y Obito dentro del peli plata. Después de correrse, Obito cayó encima de Kakashi. Momentos después, cuando lograron agarrar oxigeno y sus corazones latieron más despacio, el pelinegro salió del interior del peli plata y se puso a un lado de él. Kakashi se acerco hasta el pelinegro y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de éste. Lograba escuchar los latidos del corazón de Obito. Eran tranquilizantes -Promete… prométeme que no me dejaras…

-Te prometo que, no te dejare… Es una promesa…- fueron las últimas palabras que escuche venir de sus suaves labios antes de… eso. No volvería a escuchar su voz, a sentir su calor, a sentir sus caricias, a simplemente mirarlo. Todo había acabado.

-[Termina el Flashback]-

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

-_Te prometo que, no te dejare… Es una promesa… _una promesa dijiste, no pudiste cumplir una sencilla promesa. ¿Cómo se puede confiar en un mundo así?

-¿Kakashi-sensei, se encuentra bien? –una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Girando su cabeza vio a cierto rubio mirándolo con una mirada confundida.

-Ah! Naruto, que sorpresa… Sí, claro… porque lo preguntas?

-Es que... está llorando, sensei… -en ese momento Kakashi llevo una de sus manos hasta su mejilla, notando que se encontraba húmeda. En qué momento había empezado a llorar no tenía idea. Se seco rápidamente con la manga de su camisa y se puso de pie.

-Ah, no es nada… Lo lamento, Naruto…

-Descuide… ¿Está seguro de que se encuentra bien?

-Sí, sólo recordé algo, nada grave… -paso alado de Naruto y se detuvo, puso una mano en su hombro y sonrió amargamente –Eres como él… -y con eso se fue, dejando a un rubio muy confundido. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras pensó en cierto maestro pelinegro. _Hay algo en el…_ Se dirigió a la sala de maestros y fue con Asuma –Asuma, necesito un favor… -se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado.

-Oh, claro Kakashi, lo que sea… -le contesto el otro, sacando un nuevo cigarrillo de su empaqué.

-Necesito que investigues la dirección del nuevo sensei de Historia… Tobi Akatsuki.

* * *

**Bueno, con este capítulo los dejó. No se preocupen… volveré con más. I'll be back… Por eso dejen Reviews~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Muy bien! En este capítulo se aclaran dudas sobre el pasado de Tobi/Obito! Espero que sea de su agrado. No sé si me quedo muy bien, pero, ya que, ustedes juzgaran. Que lo disfruten~**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad del ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

Después de que Asuma le diera la dirección de la casa de sus padres, ya que era la que estaba registrada, sin más preámbulos se dirigió ahí. Después de unas horas llegó y Kakashi bajo de su auto -Muy bien, me dijeron que esta es la dirección… Pero no veo ningún auto o… persona… solo una casa… -miro de nuevo el papel en su mano –será la dirección correcta?

-¿Buscas a alguien? –Kakashi volteo para ver a la persona perteneciente a esa voz. Era una mujer, relativamente joven, de cabello lacio azul corto con un adorno de una flor en su cabello, ojos color ámbar con una sombra azul-purpura alrededor de ellos y tez clara. Tenía puesto un delantal cubierto de tierra y unos guantes de jardinería -¿Qué desea?

-Ah, ¿perdone señorita…?

-Konan… Konan Akatsuki –dijo mientras se quitaba un guante y extendía su mano hacia Kakashi. Éste la acepto –¿Le gustaría pasar? –pregunto la mujer señalando su casa.

-Muchas gracias –ambos entraron a la casa. Konan fue a la cocina por un poco de café y Kakashi espero en la sala. Desde la cocina, Konan seguía hablando.

-Y… no me dijiste tu nombre y aún así te deje entrar a mi casa… ¿No crees que lo menos que podrías hacer es decírmelo?

-Ah, Kakashi Hatake, señora… -respondió el peli plata.

-Es un lindo nombre… -Konan salió de la cocina (ya sin el delantal puesto) con una bandeja y la dejó en la mesa de centro de la sala. Posteriormente se sentó- Y bien? Se puede saber que buscas?

-Claro; vera, yo soy amigo de su hijo, Tobi.

-Ah! –Konan juntó sus manos y sonrió –Y dime? Cómo le va en su nuevo trabajo? No nos ha visitado o hablado desde que volvió a Konoha.

-Pues, bien, digo, los chicos lo adoran -le dijo Kakashi mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-Eso es estupendo, siempre le agradaron los niños, o en este caso los jóvenes...

-Sí… Pues vera, quería hablar sobre…-fue interrumpido por el ruido de un motor. Luego, el de unas llaves.

-Creo que mi esposo acaba de llegar –anuncio Konan. Momentos después por la puerta entró un hombre alto, de piel blanca y pelo anaranjado, ojos marrones.

-Cielo, éste joven es amigo de Tobi… -dijo la mujer señalando a Kakashi.

-Oh, menos mal –se acerca a Kakashi y se presenta –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yahiko Akatsuki.

-Soy Kakashi Hatake… el gusto es mío –los dos tomaron asiento, Yahiko junto a su esposa.

-¿Y bien? Que es lo que pasa? Tobi no tiene ningún problema, o sí? –pregunto el peli naranja.

-No, no, nada de eso…

-Y,¿ de qué querías hablar? –pregunto Konan

-Es solo que… se que sonara muy loco pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Creo que conozco a su hijo desde antes… Que viniera a Konoha… ¿Una locura, no? –dijo Kakashi, pero vio la cara de la pareja enfrente de él y supo que algo andaba mal -¿verdad? –volvió a repetir. La pareja se miro un momento y hablo.

-Creo… que debemos contarte algo.

-Pero debes prometer no decirle ni una palabra a Tobi… -le dijo Konan con una cara muy seria. Kakashi asintió -Veras… nosotros, hace 17 años, estábamos celebrando nuestro aniversario, bueno, al menos tratando de disfrutarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Nuestro hijo… había fallecido unos meses atrás… -dijo la mujer.

-Oh… lo lamento mucho.

-Descuida, no sabías… Como decía… Estábamos en nuestro aniversario cuando… cuando, presenciamos un accidente… un choque… Nos detuvimos para ver si había heridos y ayudar. Había uno…

-Un joven de unos 17 –siguió Yahiko –encontramos a un jovencito en el auto, así que lo sacamos y lo llevamos al hospital.

[_Flashback]_

_-Dios, ¡súbelo al auto, despacio! Despacio! –gritaba cierta mujer de pelo azul._

_-¡Eso hago, Konan! Hay mucha sangre… -le dijo su esposo, Yahiko -¡Debemos llevarlo al hospital! Podría morir! –Konan se quedo viendo al muchacho._

_-Se parece a…_

_[End Flashback]_

-Y… ¿qué paso? –pregunto Kakashi.

-Cuando llegamos al hospital, los doctores se lo llevaron para revisarlo… Pero, nosotros no pudimos pasar… O eso es lo que pensamos…

[_Flashback]_

_-¡Por favor! Sálvenlo! –gritaba Konan mientras unas enfermeras se llevaban al joven a una habitación. La pareja trató de seguirlo pero un doctor les impidió el paso._

_-Lo siento, solo familiares pueden pasar –les dijo el doctor._

_-¡No entiende, nosotros…!_

_-Somos sus padres…-dijo Konan decidida._

_[End Flashback]_

-¡¿Dijeron que eran sus padres?! –dijo impactado Kakashi.

-Era la única forma de asegurarnos que estuviera bien… no podíamos dejar a un muchacho morir así como así -respondió la mujer.

-¿Y luego?

[_Flashback]_

_-¿Sus padres? –preguntó el doctor._

_-Sí –contesto Yahiko._

_-Muy bien, cuando terminemos de checarlo, podrán pasar a verlo… -el doctor estaba a punto de irse cuando volteó -¿Lo siento, cuál era el nombre de su hijo? Creo que no escuche muy bien… -la pareja se quedo un momento callada y se miraron, sabiendo exactamente lo que iban a decir._

_-Tobi… -contestaron los dos._

_[End Flashback]_

-Él… tu amigo era de la misma edad que nuestro Tobi. Era idéntico a nuestro hijo… -dijo Konan mirando al piso -sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que estuviera bien…

-Unas horas después el doctor salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala de espera, donde nosotros nos encontrábamos… -continuo el peli naranja.

[_Flashback]_

_-¿Cómo está doctor? –pregunto la mujer._

_-¿Va a estar bien?_

_-Sí, no se preocupen…_

_-Es un alivio… -el doctor la interrumpió._

_-Sin embargo… hay un inconveniente… -paró para mirar a la pareja –Me temo que su hijo parece tener señales de amnesia._

_[End Flashback]_

-Cuando escuche eso, no lo podía creer… Podríamos a volver a empezar de cero… Se nos había dado una oportunidad para tener a nuestro hijo de vuelta con nosotros –decía Konan.

-Así que decidimos… Esperar unos días hasta que alguien apareciera por él, mientras se recuperaba, pero nadie vino… -dijo el peli naranja –nadie vino a buscarlo, así que…

[_Flashback]_

_-¿Amnesia? –pregunto Konan._

_-Sí, el accidente le provoco un gran golpe al cráneo; pudo ser peor, pudo sufrir un derrame._

_-Y… dice que –Konan miro hacia Yahiko –no recuerda nada?_

_-Sí, ni siquiera su propio nombre…_

_-Mu-muchas gracias doctor…-dijo el peli naranja._

_-¿Podemos pasar a verlo? –pregunto Konan._

_-Sí, se encuentra despierto –con eso la pareja entro a la habitación, junto con el doctor. Al momento de entrar a la habitación, dos pares de ojos se centraron no en la cama sino en la persona que se encontraba en ella, acostada. El joven miro hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban. Tenía varios vendajes en las manos, unos puntos en la boca y una venda que le cubría el ojo izquierdo -los dejare solos, si necesitan algo pueden llamar a una enfermera –y con eso se retiro el doctor._

_-¿Cielo? Co-como te sientes? –pregunto la peli azul, acercándose a la cama._

_-Bien… creo… -respondió el adolescente._

_-¿Sabes que te paso?_

_-No, no estoy seguro…_

_-Tuviste un accidente… -le dijo el peli naranja, acercando a Konan –y te trajimos al hospital._

_-Ah… _

_-El doctor nos dijo que… podrías tener amnesia y… bueno… ¿Sabes cuál es tu nombre? –el otro solo negó con la cabeza –Es Tobi…_

_-Tobi… sí, creo que me suena familiar…-Yahiko solo sonrió._

_-¿Sabes… sabes quienes somos? –pregunto Konan, con un poco de miedo._

_-Mis… mis padres… -Konan sonrió y comenzó a llorar -¿Qué, que pasa?_

_-Nada… es solo que… me hace muy feliz –atino a responder la mujer._

_[End Flashback]_

Kakashi se encontraba callado. No sabía que decir. Los otros dos lo miraron.

-¿Eh, Kakashi? Te… te encuentras bien?

-Entonces… -hablo Kakashi -Él… está con vida… Se encontraba con vida, todos estos años…

-Lamento si piensas que fuimos egoístas al haberlo… -fue interrumpido por el peli plata.

-¡No, no para nada! Es solo que… es mucho para un día… Agradezco que lo hayan cuidado, que lo hayan ayudado y todo.

-¿Cómo… como dices que se llamaba… se _llama_? –pregunto Konan. Kakashi supo que estaba preguntando y le respondió.

-Obito…

-_Obito_… con razón le sonaba familiar cuando le dijimos que se llamaba Tobi… Se parecen…- el peli naranja solo asintió.

-Creo –hablo el peli plata –creo que debería irme… tengo exámenes que calificar… -se levanto y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo. Se dirigieron a la puerta y se despidieron.

-Muchas gracias… por su tiempo, por contarme la verdad… _por cuidar de Obito –pensó un momento- _…por todo….

-Gracias a ti por escuchar… -Yahiko le dio la mano y el peli plata la acepto. Konan hizo lo mismo. Kakashi salió de la casa y se acerco a su auto.

-Espera –Kakashi se detuvo y miro a la mujer -Tú… no solo lo veías, a Obito, como un amigo, ¿o me equivoco? –el peli plata se quedo un momento en silencio. _¿Era tan obvio? _–descuida, no pasa nada… No diré nada.

-Gracias –Kakashi sonrió. Subió a su auto y se fue. Mientras se alejaba, la pareja se despedía.

-¿Qué crees que pase ahora, Yahiko? –pregunto Konan mientras abrazaba de lado a su esposo.

-Lo que tenga que pasar, lo que tenga que pasar…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. También que les haya aclarado dudas. Si no, por favor háganmelas saber. Dejen Reviews~**


	14. Chapter 14

**He vuelto! [A donde me fui? XD ] Lamento haberme tardado… Pero como lo prometí, aquí hay otro capítulo. Que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad del ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

-_¿Sasuke? ¿Estás ahí? _–preguntaba un rubio al otro lado del teléfono. El azabache salió de sus pensamientos y contesto.

-¿Eh? Si, sigo aquí…

-_¿Algo te está distrayendo? Seguro que éstas bien?_

-Sí, dobe, ha de ser tu imaginación –escucho del otro lado un pequeño "mph!" por haber sido llamado dobe. La verdad si se encontraba distraído. Tan solo hace 5 días se había enterado que era adoptado y aún se le era difícil asimilarlo. No le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Sakura, quien era su mejor amiga. No porque no confiara, si no que sentía que ése no era un tema de conversación muy digerible.

-_Sasuke… ¡Sasuke, teme! Te estoy hablando!_ –grito el rubio desde el otro lado.

-Mm?

-_¿Dije que si te gustaría hacer algo mañana después de la escuela?_

-No lo sé…

-Vamos, será divertido, podemos ir los dos, o Sakura-chan puede ir también, y hablar sobre varias cosas.

-¿Cosas?

-Si –el azabache se quedo un momento pensando. Tal vez podría contarle a Naruto sobre aquel tema, pero tendrían que estar los dos solos.

-Bien… pero solo nosotros dos…

-¡Muy bien! Te veré mañana en la escuela! –colgó el teléfono. El azabache después de la llamada se tiro en su cama.

[Al día siguiente]

-¡Sasuke-kun! Naruto! –la peli rosa corría hasta llegar con sus amigos –Kakashi-sensei no vino hoy a la escuela.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? Estará enfermo? –pregunto Naruto.

-No lo sé… ¡Pero eso significa que no dejara tarea ni checara la de hoy! –dijo la peli rosa emocionada.

[Después de la escuela]

-Que bien que no hubo maestro substituto para Kakashi-sensei, ¿pero aun así fue muy aburrido el día, no creen? –pregunto Sakura estirándose.

-Sí, un poco... –le contesto el rubio –oye, Sakura-chan… -le susurro.

-¿Dime?

-Sasuke y yo daremos un paseo por el parque y me preguntaba si…

-Uyyy~ ¿Van a dar un paseo romántico? –le dijo con cierta picardía.

-¡No! –le respondió sonrojándose –crees que puedas llevarte nuestras cosas, digo, para no cargarlas todo el tiempo? Sé que es mucho pedir…

-No te preocupes –estira su mano para recibir las mochilas –déjamelos a mi –le sonrió.

-¡Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan! –la peli rosa se despidió y se dirigió a su auto.

-¿Listo? –le pregunto el azabache acercándose.

-¡Si, vamos al parque! –un rato después llegaron al parque –¡Mira! Columpios!

-Naruto… no crees que ya estamos muy grandecitos como para…waah! –el rubio lo agarro del brazo y lo jalo dentro del parque. Naruto se sentó en uno de los columpios y comenzó a mecerse. Sasuke simplemente miro al rubio sonreír y reírse cada vez que iba más alto.

-¿Y? De que te gustaría hablar? –el azabache se sentó en el columpio alado del rubio. Naruto detuvo su columpio y lo miro.

-Es sobre… mis padres…

[Al día siguiente]

-¡Apúrate, Naruto o llegaras tarde! –gritaba su mamá desde la puerta de la entrada.

-¡Ya estoy listo! –grito Naruto bajando por las escaleras –vamos! –Kushina agarro las llaves y ambos salieron. Minato se quedo en la cocina desayunando. Pensaba en cierto ex alumno peli plata suyo. No sabía nada de Kakashi desde aquel día. Y después de lo que Naruto le había contado ayer, era hora de entrar en acción. En ese momento, Kushina entró por la puerta.

-¡Qué bien que no hubo tráfico! Me hubiese molestado si Naruto hubiese llegado tarde… -se acerco a Minato y le dio un beso. Luego se dirigió a la cocina a recoger los platos. Un rato después volvió a hablar –Te noto muy callado Minato, más de lo normal ¿en qué piensas?

-En nada…

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó la peli roja al ver a su esposo levantarse del sillón.

-A resolver unos asuntos… No me tardo… -se acerco a Kushina, la besó, y salió por la puerta.

[Residencia Uchiha]

-¡Un momento! –grito Mikoto pasando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada. Abrió la puerta y se encontró que el rubio mayor –Oh, muy buenos días, Minato… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Creo que debemos hablar sobre un asunto… -dijo Minato serio.

-Claro… pasa, adelante –se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar –Cielo! Minato está aquí, y dice que tiene que hablar sobre algo! –entraron a la cocina y vieron al Uchiha mayor sentado con su café en la mano.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Es sobre Sasuke… -miro a los Uchihas y siguió- Naruto, él me conto lo de Sasuke… -se quedaron quietos.

-_Oh_…

-Y… ¿por qué quiere hablar sobre ése tema en particular? –pregunto curioso Fugaku.

-Pues verán… Yo… yo fui quien dejó a Sasuke de bebé en su entrada… -los Uchiha se quedaron mudos. Vieron sin parpadear al hombre enfrente de ellos y hablaron.

-¿Usted… que? –pregunto Mikoto.

-Hace 17 años, fui yo…

-Usted… ¿es el padre? –volvió a hablar Mikoto, con un tanto de miedo.

-No, no… Yo… conozco a su padre… De hecho, a sus dos padres…

-¿Pe-pero por que lo hicieron? –pregunto la mujer.

-Eso es algo que yo no puedo contestar… Lo siento… Sólo, quería saber si hablaron más sobre el tema.

-No, sólo lo que sabemos. ¿Le molestaría hablarnos sobre el tema? –pregunto Fugaku.

-Con todo gusto…

[Con Sasuke]

Sasuke llegó de la escuela temprano. Los dejaron salir temprano ya que había ocurrido algo sobre la calefacción en el segundo piso, un maestro perdido o algo así les habían dicho. La mamá de Naruto le ofreció llevarlo a su casa, claro por ser vecinos y amigos entre sí. Él acepto y llegó en minutos. Bajó del coche, se despidió y dio las gracias. Entró a su casa silenciosamente, como de costumbre. Pero antes de anunciar su llegada escucho unas voces provenientes de la sala. Eran sus padres y alguien más. Con cuidado se acerco hasta la pared que dividía el pasillo hacia el comedor y la sala y se dispuso a escuchar.

_-No puedo creerlo… -dijo su madre._

_-¿Qué edad dices que tenían los padres?_

-¿Padres? Bueno… supongo que hablan de mis padres… -se dijo a sí mismo el azabache.

-17… -_respondió… ¿esa era la voz del papa de Naruto?_

_-Que jóvenes… ¿Y qué les paso? –pregunto la mujer._

_-Desafortunadamente el __padre__ murió en un accidente… antes de que él naciera._

_-¿Y su madre? –pregunto Fugaku._

_-Ese es otro asunto… No sé si me crean pero…_

_-¿Pero…?_

_-Quien tuvo a Sasuke, no fue una mujer si no un chico… -hubo un silencio como por unos 20 segundos._

_-Un… ¿un chico? Pero eso es…_

_-¿Imposible? No, de hecho, en algunos lugares no muy lejos de Konoha, como Suna, ha habido casos como este._

_-¿Y podrías decirnos el nombre de esa persona? –pregunto Mikoto._

_-Kakashi Hatake…_

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto una voz a su espalda. Cuando el azabache volteo vio a su hermano, mirándolo confundido –¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

-_¿Sasuke? _–se escucho la voz de Mikoto desde la sala. En ese momento Sasuke salió corriendo de su casa, ignorando cualquier llamado –Sasuke! Espera! –volteo a ver a su hijo mayor –¿cuánto tiempo lleva él aquí? –le pregunto.

-Recién llegué. Pero creo que él llevaba tiempo… ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa? Sasuke está en problemas?

-No, claro que no… Ve a tu cuarto, si? –el mayor asintió y subió por las escaleras. Mikoto regreso a la sala y miro a los 2 hombres que se encontraban ahí –creo que Sasuke escucho todo.

-¡¿Y a donde fue, Mikoto?! –le pregunto su esposo levantándose del sofá.

-¡No lo sé! Salió corriendo, podría estar en donde sea! –Minato se quedo un momento pensando hasta que se levanto del sofá.

-Creo saber a donde fue…

* * *

**Lamento irme de nuevo, pero al menos no fue un mes o algo así. ¡No puedo creer que no sea Julio! Ya en Agosto! Ya pronto (pero no muy) se vuelve a acabar el año, kyaa~ Bueno, espero seguir con el fic, ya que voy a entrar a clases y no sé si tenga tiempo. Pero hare todo lo posible…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dios! Ya van 4 semanas de clases y estoy exhausta! Perdón por no subirlo antes, es solo que no tuve tiempo… MY GOD! La última vez que subí un capitulo estaba empezando Agosto y ahora ya terminó! En mis ratos libres debo aprovechar para seguir con el fic, porque ya dije que no lo iba a dejar. **

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad del ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

-Claro, entro al baño y me llaman…

Kakashi salió de su cuarto con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, con una playera blanca y unos bóxers a atender la puerta. Al abrirla descubrió al azabache del otro lado.

-Sasuke, que repentina sorpre… -no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido por el menor.

-Lo sé todo…

-¿…Disculpa? –le pregunto Kakashi.

-Lo sé todo… tú y… yo… el padre de Naruto… mis padres… -el peli plata se quedo un momento intentando descifrar lo que decía el menor hasta que entendió. Abrió los ojos estupefacto.

-Dios mio… -se acerco a uno de los sofás más cercanos y se sentó –no pensé… que este día llegaría… -el azabache menor se sentó en el sofá enfrente de él.

-Quiero saberlo todo. No más mentiras, no más huecos en las historias –espero a que el peli plata se calmara un poco.

-Bien. ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres saber?

-Cómo fue que… ya sabes… se conocieron –el peli plata sonrió y comenzó a relatar la historia.

[Flashback]

-¡Corran! ¡Corran, ahí viene! –gritaban unos niños, corriendo a un costado del lago. Siguiéndolos venía un peli plata molesto.

-¡Idiotas! –gritó el peli plata –ya verán cuando los atrape! –se detuvo enfrente del lago, viendo en él como flotaban sus cosas. Desde muy pequeño, lo molestaban porque era hijo de la amante de su padre. Su padre era de una familia de mucho dinero, y estaba casado con una mujer de estatus, pero se había enamorado de su madre y él fue el fruto de ése amor -Ah, tendré que buscar mis cosas antes de que el agua las arruine… -se dijo a sí mismo el peli plata. Se arremango las mangas y el pantalón y se metió al lago. Comenzó a sacar algunos libros y dejarlos a la orilla.

-Si estas en el lago te puedes enfermar… -le dijo una voz a su espalda. El peli plata volteo y vio a un chico de más o menos su edad, googles anaranjados sobre su cabeza, pelo y ojos negros, tez blanca. Llevaba unos libros en la mano.

-No estoy aquí por diversión, tarado… -le respondió Kakashi. El otro se molesto un poco, o era lo que no demostraba su cara.

-Entonces por qué… -vio las cosas en el lago y fuera de él -¿Por qué están tus cosas en el lago?

-La verdad…. _No puedo dejar que sepa, se burlara de mí y me molestara también…Bien, tendrá que ser… _Es que iba corriendo por este camino y tropecé con una roca, caí y mis cosas también… Así que las estoy sacando del agua.

-¿Entonces ibas corriendo por este rumbo, con tus libros y tu ropa, y te tropezaste con una roca? –le preguntó el pelinegro, con un tono tanto irónico.

-_Diablos, se dio cuenta…_ -pensó el peli plata.

-Baka… -se limito a responder el otro. Kakashi volteo a verlo enfadado.

-Pues entonces eres libre de irte, ahora si me disculpas… -se volteo y siguió buscando- yo tengo que buscar mi dinero, sin el no tendré suficiente para sobrevivir éste mes…

Escuchó y miro que el agua se comenzaba a mover. Miro a su lado y vio al pelinegro dentro del lago, inclinado.

-¿Que… que haces? –preguntó Kakashi -Terminaras mojándote todo.

-Tranquilo, ¿el agua nunca ha dañado a nadie, o si? –le dijo tranquilo el pelinegro, mientras le ayudaba a buscar sus pertenencias –además, dicen que ni el agua puede arruinar la perfección, ¿no es así? Así que no hay de qué preocuparse… -Kakashi estaba quieto, viendo a aquel muchacho -Será esto… -le muestra una billetera –lo que estas buscando?-le dijo sonriendo.

Kakashi simplemente se quedo mirándolo. No entendía por qué, pero no podía hablar. Simplemente aceptó la billetera, sin decir una palabra, ya que la sonrisa del pelinegro lo decía todo. Lo que Kakashi nunca supo fue el por qué los chicos que lo molestaron al día siguiente aparecieron al instituto con curitas y vendas, al igual que cierto pelinegro.

[End Flashback]

-Entonces… ¿fue amor a primera vista?

-Mmm, podrías decir que algo así… -dijo el peli plata desviando la mirada –al menos para mí si…

-Se siente… extraño… todo esto –el menor se quedo callado unos momentos para después mirar al peli plata -me dijiste… cuando me quede en tu casa, que _él_ había… pues… muerto…

-Sí. Eso es lo que creía… -el azabache lo miro confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres? –antes de que el peli plata pudiera inventar alguna excusa, cosa que iba a hacer, sonó la puerta.

-Espera aquí –le dijo el mayor. Se levanto del sofá y se acercó a la puerta, donde miró por la mirilla –Sasuke, hazme un favor y escóndete en mi cuarto o el baño.

-¿Por qué? Son mis padres? –pregunto mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-No, peor… Sólo hazlo… -el menor fue a esconderse al baño. Kakashi espero unos segundos y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el azabache mayor, Tobi -Tobi… que, que haces aquí?

-Bueno, es que me di cuenta de que no te habías presentado en la escuela, y pensé que… -mientras hablaba dirigió su vista y notó que el peli plata se encontraba en bóxers (y una playera que se transparentaba) –pensé que…

-¿Tobi? –el otro reacciona y lo ve, con un leve sonrojo.

-…que… tal vez estabas enfermo, así que te traje algo de sopa y… -alzó una pequeña bolsa de plástico -no sé, te molesta la compañía?

-Yo, veras… -se hace a un lado y lo deja entrar -Gracias por preocuparte, estoy bien, solo… atendí unos asuntos… familiares…

-Oh, qué bueno que no fue porque te sintieras mal o algo así… Bien, solo te dejare la sopa aquí –la pone sobre la mesa- antes de irme, ¿puedo pasar a tu baño?

-Si…NO! –el otro se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, su mano en la perilla.

-¿Por qué no? Hay alguien ahí o algo parecido? –le dijo con un tono divertido. Al ver la cara del peli plata entendió.

-Oh… _Oh_… Entiendo. Muy bien, me iré… -va hacia la puerta principal y se detiene –Lamento interrumpir… -y sale, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Kakashi se recarga de espaldas en la puerta.

-¿Por qué estaba Tobi-sensei aquí? –pregunto Sasuke saliendo del baño.

-El… pensó que estaba enfermo… y… Bueno, no importa. Sasuke, si él te hubiera visto estaríamos en problemas!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Pues porque pensaría que…! Nosotros… ya sabes…

-¿Somos pareja? –el otro asintió –y te molesta que el piense que lo somos porque tú eres mi padre… o porque _él _lo piensa… -el peli plata con ese comentario se puso rojo. El azabache solo sonrió. Cuando el mayor se compuso habló.

-Sasuke, tienes que volver a tu casa…

-¿Por qué? No quiero ir…

-Tus padres estarán preocupados…

-Pues diles que me quedare aquí –se sienta en el sofá.

-No puedo, no eres mi responsabilidad. Mientras tú seas menor de edad, eres de ellos.

-Pero no son mis padres, tu sí.

-Pero son tus tutores legales, yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti –se acerco a él y puso una mano en su hombro –Lo siento, pero así son las cosas…

-¡Bien! –se levanta –me iré de nuevo a mi casa… -se dirige a la puerta –pero enserio me gustaría que en algún momento los cuatro pudiéramos hablar… sobre esto.

-A mi también…

-Bien, hasta mañana, ¿supongo? –el otro asintió. Sasuke salió del departamento dejando a Kakashi de pie, a lado del sofá.

* * *

**Me acaba de dar cuenta (no, enserio) de que el fic no tiene casi anda de Sasunaru! (Nooooo~) Debo empezar a poner más y más! Claro, no voy a dejar la trama a un lado, pero incorporare escenas de la pareja. Perfecto! Bien, los espero en el siguiente capitulo. Dejen Reviews!~ Besos y abrazos de Naru-chan!**


End file.
